Drarry essai 1
by LucyLuce
Summary: On retrouve Harry 3 ans après la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui et lui retrouve un ancien camarade de Poudlard, une nouvelle "amitié" naît entre eux, serait-il possible qu'ils oublient leur rancœur? slash HP/DM
1. Prologue

Je me réveille et sors de mon lit en grommelant, ça ira mieux après un café, ça va toujours mieux après un café ! Je ne suis juste pas quelqu'un du matin... Je trouve ça bizarre d'avoir du mal à se réveiller quand il faut le faire mais de pouvoir se réveiller en pleine nuit et être directement lucide. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais mon propre corps... Sauf quand, comme d'habitude, je ressens ces sensations désagréables, gorge sèche, ventre qui gronde : j'ai faim !

Il y a des avantages à vivre seul, le fait que je puisse manger quand je veux, le fait que je puisse réfléchir et travailler quand et où je le veux aussi (par exemple, étudier le dos collé au radiateur de ma salle de bain à 3 heures du matin, chose habituelle pendant mes périodes de blocus), le fait que personne ne me demande de ranger mon bordel, je pourrais continuer cette liste pendant des jours, mais j'ai trop la flemme... Il y a aussi quelques désavantages à vivre seul. Le fait que le samedi quand vous vous réveillez fatigué de votre semaine éprouvante, personne ne vous cuisine un bon petit déjeuner, rien que pour vous, apporté directement dans votre lit.

Grrrrr ! J'envie secrètement Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là viennent de s'installer ensemble et apparemment ça se passe bien. Je crois que Ron a même parfois droit à un petit déjeuner au lit, lui... Mais il vient aussi quelques fois se réfugier dans mon appart de loup solitaire pour boire quelques bieraubeurres devant un match de quidditch ou de football (oui j'ai réussi à lui faire tolérer ce sport de moldus). En effet, Hermione pique parfois des crises de stress pendant son blocus. Elle a eu du mal à choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard mais elle s'est finalement tournée vers des études de médicomage qu'elle réussit à merveille (mais ça n'a rien de surprenant).

Je m'assieds au bord de mon lit. Par Merlin, que le monde est flou ! Je distingue à peine mes lunettes, posées sur ma table de chevet. Heureusement que je sais où je les pose avant de m'endormir. Je me souviens qu'une fois, au Terrier, Fred et George en avaient fabriqué une réplique exacte et les avaient posées sur ma table de nuit. Quand j'avais cherché mes lunettes à tâtons, le matin, j'avais posé les fausses lunettes sur mon nez et mon implantation capillaire faciale s'était mise à pousser pour me donner une belle moustache et un monosourcil. J'ai eu beau essayer toutes les techniques, je dû rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que Molly apparaisse et enguirlande les jumeaux hilares. En parlant d'eux, George tient toujours « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux » et se remet toujours difficilement de la perte de Fred. Mais il continue à créer des articles comme son frère l'aurait voulu. Il a trouvé un peu de consolation dans les bras d'Angelina Johnson (mais siiii, elle jouait au quidditch à Poudlard, au poste de poursuiveuse).

Bref, le monde est joli tout en taches colorées, mais je préférerais éviter de me cogner les orteils contre une de ces taches... Je place donc mes lunettes sur mon nez, prends ma baguette (vieux réflexe) et me dirige vers ma cuisine, avec, sûrement, une tête de déterré complet. Malheureusement, même avec mes lunettes, je reste un peu gauche et me cogne l'épaule contre un chambranle de porte. Pffff... Matin, je te hais ! Je prends une chaise et m'assieds direct dans ma cuisine, grâce à quelques Accio une poêle, des oeufs et du bacon se retrouvent devant moi. Je cuis le tout. Les Dursley m'auront au moins servi à ça... Ils m'ont appris à me débrouiller tout seul et à cuisiner pour leur éviter de le faire. Je me prépare aussi du café grâce à quelques sortilèges que je connais par coeur, par nécessité.

Je bugue quelques minutes sur le Mimubulus Mimbletonia qui est sur mon appui de fenêtre, un cadeau de Neville, évidemment. Il faudra que je lui demande quelques trucs, d'ailleurs, une de mes chemises préférées est inutilisable à cause de cette plante de malheur ! J'ai voulu l'arroser, une fois et elle a apparemment pris l'arrosoir pour une menace... Résultat : maintenant je n'y touche plus, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser moi-même de l'odeur de son jus après seulement une semaine et ma chemise est foutue, impossible de la nettoyer ! Je l'ai gardée quand même dans l'espoir que Neville puisse l'arranger. Après tout, pendant notre cinquième année, quand sa grand-mère lui en avait offert un, il n'a pas pué tout le temps, il a donc dû trouver un truc... Et puis, comme il termine ses études pour devenir professeur de botanique, il est le plus qualifié pour m'aider.

Neville aurait pu devenir auror comme le voulait sa grand-mère, mais il a préféré suivre sa propre voie. Après la chute de Voldemort, il a été cité comme un des héros de la bataille de Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie l'a approché pour lui proposer un poste d'auror mais il a décliné et a commencé des études de botanique. Le Ministère nous a approché aussi Ron et moi mais nous avons préféré faire des études, comme tout le monde, plutôt que d'être des aurors incompétents qu'on respecte pour leur gloire passée. Je ne voulais surtout pas d'un traitement de faveur ! Même si les études ne sont pas faciles, on aime ce qu'on apprend, Ron et moi.

Enfin, pour en revenir à Neville, lui et Luna sont très proches mais leur relation est toujours très ambiguë et je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes. Luna voyage beaucoup, la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles elle était en Australie et cherchait plus d'informations sur les Ronflax Cornus.

Mmmh... Je redescends sur terre. Ça sent bon le bacon grillé, je retire la poêle du feu et déguste mon petit-déjeuner avec appétit. Le tout avalé, je me dépêche d'aller prendre ma douche avant de changer d'avis et de la prendre en dernière minute, comme d'habitude !

Je sens l'eau couler le long de mon corps, ça m'aide à me concentrer, je réfléchis mieux sous la douche qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit... L'eau me détend. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, un jour de fête, ça fait 3 ans que ma lutte contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est terminée. 3 ans que j'ai cessé d'être un horcruxe pour être moi-même, en entier. 3 ans que le monde de la magie se remet de ce drame qui a fait de nombreux blessés et de nombreux morts dans les deux « camps ». Ce soir des Feuxfous Fuseboum de fabrication Weasley vont éclairer tout le pays, le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques aura du boulot...

Je sors de ma douche, me sèche et m'habille tout en poursuivant les pensées qui se bousculent et se lient dans ma tête...

Les Weasley... Ma deuxième famille... Moi et les Weasley. Moi et mon meilleur pote, Ron. Moi et mon ex, Ginny. Je pense que j'ai aimé Ginny mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous, il y avait trop de pression… Celle de Ron, celle de la rupture pas claire que je lui avais déjà infligée une fois, celle de sa famille (je les aime mais ils se mêlaient toujours de ce qui ne regardait que nous), celle de la la mort de son frère pour laquelle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser… Et puis, Ginny et moi, quand on s'embrassait, au début je ressentais comme une victoire qu'elle soit « à moi ». Sauf que Ginny n'est à personne, elle est forte et indépendante et elle me le faisait remarquer. Dès qu'elle faisait ça, ça me donnait envie de l'avoir mais je crois que tout ce qui m'attirait chez elle c'était l'interdit.

L'interdit, les tabous, je me rappelle du point de départ de mes changements de ces dernières années tout en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine et en me remettant à cuisiner. Je me rappelle de l'air défait de Ginny quand on s'est quitté, une des rares fois où je l'ai vue pleurer.

Depuis notre rupture, il y a quelques années, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revue. Pour ainsi dire quasi jamais. Quoique... Au début : si. Elle a essayé de me rendre jaloux en s'affichant avec d'autres hommes puis, quand elle a vu que ça n'avait aucun effet, elle a laissé tomber.

Pendant ce temps, je me cherchais et je me suis laissé aller à un nouvel interdit : les hommes… Ça peut sembler choquant mais j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes. Je ne me posais simplement pas la question à Poudlard. Là-bas, s'intéresser au même sexe était une idée tellement saugrenue qu'elle ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. Et puis, avec la compétition entre les maisons, le quidditch, les cours, ma lutte contre Voldemort et les ennuis que j'attire comme un aimant, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça… Maintenant que j'ai mon appartement et que je vis dans le centre de Londres, la vue des couples de moldus, tellement diversifiés dans cette métropole, m'a fait me poser des questions. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, j'ai voulu tester un club gay. Juste comme ça, je voulais essayer ! C'était il y a un an environ, ça m'a pris longtemps cette réflexion sur moi-même et puis, rassembler assez de courage pour me lancer aussi ! Mais je suis un gryffondor et je me devais de faire honneur à ma maison.


	2. Rencontre

-Flash-Back -

Je suis sur le trottoir en face de la boîte de nuit, je serre les dents, frissonne, referme mon manteau et me dirige vers la boîte d'un pas décidé. Il y a une dizaine de gars qui discutent et rigolent fort en fumant devant l'entrée. Je m'approche et je demande au videur si je peux entrer. Au son de ma voix, la plupart des gars se sont retournés et me scrutent de la tête aux pieds, après quelques secondes les commentaires éclatent :

« Il a un beau cul, j'l'ai vu l'premier ! »

« Tu rigoles ? T'es venu accompagné, laisse-le moi ! »

« Toi ? T'es trop vieux pour cet Apollon ! »

« Et toi, t'es pas un assez bon coup ! Je parle en connaissance de cause ! »

Le videur me regarde d'un air exaspéré et me fait signe d'entrer, je le remercie d'un sourire timide. J'entre dans une grande pièce peinte en noir, des lumières multicolores éclairent la pièce, au milieu des tas de gars se frottent les uns aux autres, la piste de danse j'imagine… Sur le côté assis sur des tabourets de bar à des mini-tables des mecs regardent les autres danser et papotent. Je repère le bar et me dirige vers lui. Je commande une bière et m'assieds sur un tabouret, je regarde la bande de gars de tout à l'heure se jeter sur la piste de danse. Après quelques minutes, un gars, la trentaine, très efféminé, s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille : « Salut, t'es nouveau ? Tu préfères prendre ou qu'on te prenne ? » Je hoquète devant cette phrase directe et lui répond « désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé ! ». C'en est trop pour moi, les mecs devant, puis lui, je décide de partir, j'affone ma bière et me dirige vers la sortie. Au vestiaire j'attends que la jeune fille me rende mon manteau quand soudain :

« Jessie, tu me rends ma veste s'il te plait ? » il a une voix grave, posée et assurée. Je lance un regard discret à travers mes cheveux, un grand blond aux yeux bleus me regarde avec attention. Il a des cheveux ondulés mi-longs qui lui adoucissent les traits du visage, ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrisant, il doit avoir 25 ans maximum et il est très bien foutu. La Jessie en question revient avec nos deux manteaux. Je prends distraitement le manteau qu'elle me tend, il en fait de même et lui lance un « Merci et bonne nuit chérie ! ». Je sors du club et je marche vers mon appartement, pressé de rentrer après cette soirée désastreuse. Sur le chemin je pense au beau blond, je me perds dans mes pensée quelques minutes... Je suis presque en bas de chez moi quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et m'apprête à lancer un « je n'ai pas d'argent, désolé » au SDF de mon quartier mais je me vois stoppé net dans mon élan, c'est le beau gosse de tout à l'heure.

« Désolé mais il y a eu une erreur, tout à l'heure, tu as mon manteau je pense… »

« Ah oui ! Désolé, je n'ai pas remarqué… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« Je t'ai suivi et j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais rien n'y fait tu étais plongé dans tes pensées on dirait… C'était ta première fois au club, non ? »

Je rougis légèrement…

« Ça se voyait tant que ça ? »

« En toute franchise, oui… Alors, hétéro curieux ou homo hésitant ? »

« Plutôt hésitant je dirais. »

« Pour une première soirée, tu n'as pas choisi l'endroit le plus subtil ! »

« C'est que les endroits plus subtils sont trop subtils et donc difficiles à trouver… »

« Ce n'est pas faux… Tu te poses des questions je pense, tu veux en discuter un peu ? »

Je m'empourpre et j'y réfléchis quelques secondes puis prend une décision.

« Je veux bien… Mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de questions que je me pose ! Tu en auras pour la nuit ! Donc si ça ne te fait pas flipper, tu pourrais venir chez moi, j'habite juste ici en haut. » je fixe mes pieds.

Il rit doucement « Non, tu ne me fais pas peur, mais si tu continues à rougir je vais commencer à avoir peur pour toi ! »

« Au fait, moi c'est Harry, enchanté... »

« Moi de même, Harry! Je m'appelle Léo. »

**Voilà pour cette fois, je trouvais ça important que quelqu'un d'extérieur à son monde réponde simplement aux interrogations d'Harry c'est pour cela que j'ai écris ce flash-bask... **Je vous promet que Draco arrivera bien vite dans l'histoire! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez!


	3. Questions et réponses

Je ris aussi et ouvre la porte de l'immeuble, on discute un peu, Léo a 24 ans, il est étudiant en philosophie (heureusement qu'en primaire j'étais dans une école moldue, je n'imagine même pas les questions que Ron pourrait me poser sur la philo !) et il est bi. On prend l'ascenseur et on arrive devant la porte de mon appart. Je l'ouvre et lance un « Bienvenue chez moi » un peu hésitant, je sens que je rougis encore… Léo entre et observe mon appart attentivement puis se retourne et me dis : « Pas de doutes, tu es gay ! ». Je rougis encore un peu plus, m'assied dans mon canapé et lui lance « C'est un peu cliché de juger seulement sur la déco de mon appart, non ? ». Il s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde quelques secondes puis dit très sérieusement « Le fait que tu sois allé dans une boîte gay associé à ce rouge qui te monte aux joues, même sans compter la déco je dirais que tu dois essayer au moins une fois pour le savoir… Mais souvent je ne me trompe pas, j'ai un très bon 6ème sens pour repérer l'orientation des gens. ». Je l'observe à mon tour et souris légèrement, je me sens bien avec lui, je sens que je peux lui parler de tous mes doutes et de toutes mes questions. Après tout, il ne sait pas que je suis célèbre dans le monde des sorciers donc il ne dira ce que je lui dis à personne et il dégage une aura de confiance je ne sais pas… Je me détends un peu.

« Quel mauvais hôte je fais ! Tu veux un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas, oui, tu as du vin blanc ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je lui sers un verre de vin, il boit une petite gorgée puis tourne son doigt sur le bord du verre, je reste calé sur son geste quelques secondes, c'est… troublant… Je remonte mon regard vers son visage, il regarde la vue qu'on peut admirer de ma fenêtre, une vue plutôt pas mal vu que mon appart est au 12ème étage de l'immeuble.

« Je voudrais te demander… »

Il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux me rappellent ceux de Dumbledore en fait… C'est pour ça qu'ils me troublaient ! J'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être passé au rayon x mais je retrouve ces sensations d'acceptation et de compréhension que Dumbledore me donnait aussi !

« Oui… » il m'encourage gentiment.

« Je… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille donc comment puis-je savoir que je suis gay ? » je me suis laissé tomber sur mon canapé en disant cela. Léo s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde très sérieusement.

« Et tu as déjà … avec un gars ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à un mec non plus… » je rougis légèrement, le dire tout haut à quelqu'un, c'est… bizarre.

« Et bien déjà, je peux te dire que le fait que tu dises ' coucher avec une fille ' et ' faire l'amour à un mec ' est révélateur selon moi. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais comment puis-je être sûr ? »

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais jamais un gars, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Et bien alors le meilleur moyen que je connaisse c'est comme ça. »

Léo se penche vers moi, il est à 1 ou 2 cms de mes lèvres maximum, je ne résiste pas et fais le chemin qu'il reste entre nous. Ses lèvres effleurent d'abord les miennes puis se posent entre-elles, il attend qu'elles aient leur place et soient habituées puis il tourne la tête et recommence. Bien vite, j'ouvre la bouche et y laisse entrer sa langue, je n'avais jamais connu un baiser aussi doux et sauvage à la fois… Je suis tout retourné ! J'en veux plus ! D'un coup, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Ginny c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est pas allés plus loin d'ailleurs… Une vague de désir m'envahit, mes mains tremblent mais pas d'hésitation, d'envie ! Je place mes mains sur les joues de Léo pour les en empêcher et dévore sa bouche, je sens les siennes s'accrocher dans mes cheveux. On est quasi couchés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais poussé Léo. En réalisant ça, je m'arrête net et me relève pour stopper nos baisers. Je ne me contrôle plus !

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite très bientôt! Qu'en pensez-vous? :) **


	4. Confirmation des réponses

« Eh ben ! Si t'es pas gay tu fais bien semblant ! Toute ta timidité s'envole quand tu es dans le feu de l'action, tu as remarqué ? »

Je deviens rouge pivoine d'un coup « Oui… Oui… Désolé de t'avoir poussé… ».

« Pas de soucis, j'aime le côté sauvage qui se dégage de toi et c'est d'autant plus sexy que tu ne te rends pas compte du désir que tu suscites ! Je suis hyper excité ! »

Oui, ça je le sens je suis quasi sur son excitation ! Je rougis de plus belle à cette pensée, surtout vu qu'il doit sentir la mienne…

« Je… Je suis désolé… » je fais un bond et m'assieds dans un autre fauteuil. Léo, lui, se love un peu plus dans mon canapé, il dégage de lui une aura de luxure et de paresse en même temps, un peu comme un félin. Il reprend le verre de vin qu'il avait déposé sur la table de salon et en reprend une gorgée en fermant à moitié les yeux. Un léger gémissement sort de sa bouche. Il est exquis, je profite qu'il ait les yeux mi-clos pour l'observer. Il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige près du corps, je peux voir son torse musclé sous sa chemise et son érection sous le tissu fin de son pantalon. Il a un corps magnifique, des muscles à peine dessinés, ni trop, ni trop peu. Sa peau est très claire et ça fait ressortir ses yeux que je sais très bleus et ses cheveux… Je n'ose y passer ma main de peur de vouloir la laisser dedans pour toujours ! Il est parfait ! Il redépose son verre et surprend mon regard sur ses cheveux d'un blond magnifique. Il se lève et s'avance doucement vers moi comme s'il essayait de m'apprivoiser, comme s'il savait que si il allait plus vite je prendrais peur et partirai en courant. Il a planté son regard dans le mien et s'avance, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis collé à mon siège, je me remets à trembler… Il s'agenouille devant mon fauteuil, je me penche et l'embrasse comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un, ma langue et la sienne se redécouvrent sauvagement. Puis je lui mordille légèrement les lèvres et ma bouche se décolle de la sienne pour lui faire des bisous papillons dans le cou, il soupire dans mon oreille. Ce son, ce soupir est le son le plus désirable et sexy que j'ai jamais entendu ! Je dépose une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils sont comme je les avais imaginés… Je ramène sa bouche à la mienne et l'entraîne sur moi par la même occasion. Son érection se frotte contre la mienne, je soupire entre deux baisers cette fois et me frotte lascivement contre lui. Étrangement, le fauteuil une personne dans lequel je suis ne me semble plus si grand ! C'est lui qui s'éloigne de moi cette fois.

« Woh ! Tu es décidément gay, ou alors très doué… Mais je pense que pour une première tu devrais te calmer un peu sinon on va finir sur ta moquette et ça ne serait pas l'idéal ! »

« Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu disais, tu es trop sexy pour que je puisse penser à quoi que ce soit… » J'ai dit ça tout haut ? Wow ! Je rougis après coup mais soutiens son regard avec insistance.

Il rit doucement, il est encore plus beau…

« Harry, où es ta chambre ?»

« Par ici, viens ! » Je l'ai pris par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi.

**Yaoi dans le prochain chapitre pour ceux/celles qui ne l'auraient pas compris :P **J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, c'est ma première fic' donc voilà :)


	5. Première fois

On entre dans ma chambre, j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que je n'ai jamais laissé personne entrer ici avec moi mais c'est raté je sens la main de Léo dans la mienne. Je me tourne vers lui, je suis en train de douter, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Puis je retombe dans ses yeux et je m'apaise instantanément, mieux, nos corps si près l'un de l'autre me rappelle notre état d'excitation et le désir que j'ai pour lui. Je l'embrasse et le déshabille rapidement, sa chemise tombe par terre, tant pis pour les boutons, j'en ai arraché quelques-uns… Ensuite je l'embrasse dans le cou et lui fait un suçon pendant qu'en même temps, je détache son pantalon. Je ne me savais pas aussi habile ! Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui enlève complètement son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il porte un caleçon blanc de grande qualité et la forme du tissu ne fait plus aucun doute sur l'effet que je lui fait. Je lui enlève son caleçon lentement, il se tient droit devant moi, c'est le cas de le dire. J'empoigne son érection délicatement et taquine son gland avec ma langue. Puis je me relève et le regarde, il est tout ébouriffé, il a les joues rouges et il me regarde avec un sourire carnassier. Il est vraiment magnifique et il me rappelle quelqu'un, je trouverais qui plus tard...

Il me regarde et chuchote à mon oreille « Je t'interdis de bouger Harry… » je m'immobilise dans un frisson d'appréhension et de désir. Il se plante devant moi et déboutonne lentement ma chemise, il défait un par un les boutons. Je gémis et il rit doucement puis il passe sa main sur mon torse légèrement dessiné lui aussi. Sa main descend jusqu'au bouton qui ferme mon jeans, il l'ouvre et descend la tirette puis il se colle à moi met ses mains sur ma nuque et les fait descendre doucement dans mon dos. Je sens qu'elles se posent sur mes fesses. D'un coup tout mon corps se raidis, il souffle alors dans mon oreille « Tout va bien se passer... Mmmh » et puis il me mordille légèrement le lobe, mon corps se détend d'un coup. Il me pousse sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi, il m'observe quelques instants, puis il se penche à 2 cms de mon visage et chuchote « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es beau Harry ! ».

A partir de là, toutes mes inhibitions s'envolent, je sais que Léo est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de le sentir en moi, j'ai envie de me sentir en lui... Là, c'est clair : je suis gay ! Harry Potter est gay ! J'ai envie de sortir et de le crier au monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte, c'est tellement naturel ! Léo a vu mon regard changer et il a compris que j'allais prendre les rennes et découvrir ce que j'aime ou non avec son aide. Il sourit et dit en me regardant dans les yeux « C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu ne l'accepterais jamais ! » je lui répond « Tais-toi, déshabille-moi et fais-moi l'amour Léo ! ». Il m'enlève alors rapidement mon caleçon, nos corps nus se rencontrent, c'est une sensation nouvelle et délicieuse pour moi ! Je ferme les yeux et ne vois pas Léo lécher un de ses doigts, en revanche, quelques secondes plus tard je le sens entrer doucement dans mon intimité... Je me raidis à cette intrusion, bien qu'elle soit douce, je regarde Léo et pour ne pas penser à la douleur que je ressens je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Bientôt je ne ressens plus de douleur, alors je bouge mon bassin, Léo bouge doucement son doigt, je gémis entre deux baisers... Il en ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième, la douleur est toujours plus intense mais le plaisir qui l'accompagne aussi... Je gémis « Léo... Maintenant ! Je te veux en moi, maintenant ! S'il te plait ! » il enlève alors ses doigts et s'enfonce en moi lentement, la douleur et le plaisir, je ne me doutais pas que ces deux sensations pouvaient être aussi proches l'une de l'autre... Léo attend que je sois prêt, puis il commence à bouger en moi, il heurte ma prostate à chaque coup, les vagues de plaisirs ont pris le dessus sur la douleur et je ne sens plus que ça ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé avant... Après quelques aller-retour, j'ai perdu le compte, Léo vient en moi en criant mon nom « Harry ! » je viens quelques secondes plus tard. Léo se retire de moi et roule à côté sur mon lit. Je scrute mon plafond, le plaisir descend petit à petit, je me rends alors compte que je viens de faire l'amour pour la première fois et avec un homme... Je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de Léo.

-Fin Flash-Back-

Je souris à ces souvenirs, cette soirée était vraiment la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie !


	6. Dîner Surprise

Je me souviens que le lendemain matin, j'étais déboussolé puis je me suis rappelé de tout et au départ j'ai flippé. Léo a été vraiment parfait, il m'a rassuré, expliqué et on a discuté de la possibilité d'un « nous ». On a tous deux décidés qu'on préférait rester des amis et c'est réellement ce qu'on a été et ce qu'on est aujourd'hui ! C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir toutes les boîtes gay plus subtiles, je rends jaloux ses exs, il m'a expliqué tout ce que je voulais savoir sur le sexe (même plus que ce que je voulais savoir) ou les relations entre hommes en général ! On a une complicité inexplicable ! Beaucoup de gens jugent notre relation malsaine mais nous on en rigole, Léo est vraiment un super ami !

Ce qui me gêne c'est qu'il m'a présenté à ses amis et ils m'ont très bien accepté et à côté de ça, il n'a encore rencontré aucun de mes amis... Je ne veux pas parler de mon orientation à Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna ou même Ginny (surtout pas elle!) tant que je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse... Et ça fait un an que je papillonne, d'ailleurs Léo me dit souvent que je devrais essayer de me poser mais vu la fin de ma dernière relation sérieuse (avec Ginny j'ai eu droit aux larmes, crises, vengeance, etc)... Léo ne les connaît pas, ce que je me reproche beaucoup parce que Léo est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup et qui fait partie quotidiennement de ma vie depuis un an déjà !

Enfin, en parlant de mes amis de Poudlard, je les ai invité ce soir chez moi à dîner, Luna était de retour pour le week-end donc Ron, Hermione, Neville et elle ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! D'ailleurs c'est sûrement eux qui sonnent chez moi, c'est eux, je leur ouvre la porte d'en bas et je retourne vite dans ma cuisine, sinon le repas risque de brûler ! Je maîtrise encore mal les sortilèges de cuisine... Je devrais aller faire un stage au Terrier avec Molly pour ça. On frappe à ma porte, je me précipite pour leur ouvrir, ils sont tous arrivés en même temps et à l'heure apparemment !

« Entrez, entrez ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais c'était ça ou le dîner était réduit en cendre... Vous pourrez donc vous plaindre si c'est trop cuit !»

Hermione sourit « Effectivement ! Je vais vite voir si je peux arranger tout ça... »

« Non, tracasse ! Ça va al... ler... » elle a déjà disparu dans ma cuisine et sorti sa baguette.

Ron sourit devant mon désarroi et hausse les épaules « Oh laisse la faire, vieux ! Ça lui fait plaisir ! Comment tu vas ? Tu sais que Kingsley m'a dit, entre-nous évidemment, qu'on avait qu'à réussir notre stage et qu'on serait sûrement diplômés ? »

« Sérieux ? Wow ! Et tu sais s'ils ont décidés en quoi consisterait nos stages ? »

« Non, aucune idée ! On saura bien assez tôt, hein ! »

« Eh beh ! Ça se fête ! Félicitations les gars ! » Neville me donne une petite tape dans le dos.

« Et toi Neville, comment ça s'est passé tes examens ? »

Il rougit « Ben... J'ai réussi avec distinction, et grâce à toi, la question bonus de mon examen portait sur la branchiflore... »

« Arrête de te dévaloriser Neville, c'est uniquement parce que tu as lu le livre que t'avais donné Croupton que tu as réussi, pas grâce à moi ! »

« Bravo Neville, c'est sûrement aussi parce que tu as pris l'anti-Joncheruine que je t'ai conseillé ! »

« Oui, sûrement aussi... » il rougit « Merci Luna ! »

La tête d'Hermione sort d'un coup de ma cuisine « Bon, vous venez ? On passe à table ? C'est prêt ! »

Une fois à table, la conversation va bon train, je pourrais parier que Neville et Luna se font du pied vu le rouge soutenu des joues de Neville et Ron et Hermione ont l'air plus amoureux que jamais, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ! Je les observe quelques minutes avec un oeil bienveillant et un sourire songeur... Qu'est-ce que ça me manque d'avoir quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout confier, sur qui je pourrais me reposer, qui rirait à mes blagues pourries...

« Harry ? Harry ? » Je secoue la tête, Luna me regarde d'un air songeur et Neville, Ron et Hermione d'un air amusé.

« Mmh... Quoi ? »

« On a sonné, je pense... » dis Ron d'un air curieux.

« Mais... je n'attends personne ! Attendez, je reviens.» je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée qui ça peut bien être ? George me prévient toujours avant de passer et je ne vois pas qui d'autre ça pourrait être... J'allume l'interphone.

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? » une voix que je reconnais très bien mais qui a l'air mal me répond :

« Moi... Harry. Peux monter ? Ça ne va... Vraiment pas... »

Je ne peux pas laisser Léo dehors dans cet état, même si ça veut dire devoir inventer une excuse pour mes amis... « Oui, monte ! »

Je retourne dans la salle à manger où 4 paires d'yeux me fixent pleines d'interrogations...

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :) **


	7. Révélation

« Euuuuh... Voilà, c'est un ami à moi et il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien donc je lui ai dit de monter, c'est un moldu, donc faites gaffe s'il vous plait. »

« Pas de soucis Harry, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? » Hermione a l'air vraiment concernée.

« Non, pas du tout... Je vais lui ouvrir et parler un peu avec lui... »

Je retourne dans mon hall sous le regard de mes amis en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Ron avait l'air curieux et méfiant, logique, je ne lui avais pas parlé d'un quelconque ami moldu avant ce soir et il sait que si Léo sait où j'habite et qu'il vient chez moi quand il n'est pas bien pour parler c'est qu'il me considère comme un ami proche... Hermione avait l'air inquiète pour Léo, être inquiète pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas, c'est bien elle. Mais elle aussi avait compris ce que Ron avait conclu et donc était un peu tendue. Luna avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui veut dire qu'elle analyse tout et qu'elle me partagera peut être ses conclusions, souvent justes à mon sujet, plus tard. Et Neville avait juste l'air curieux et enchanté de rencontrer un nouvel ami à moi.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appart et regarde Léo, il est mal en point, il a un oeil au beurre noir, ses vêtements sont déchirés et pleins de sang et des larmes plein les yeux.

Je me précipite vers lui et m'exclame : « Léo, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... Attaqué... Parce que... Gay... Pris la fuite... Chez toi... » puis il s'évanouit, je le rattrape et crie :

« Hermione ! Vite ! »

Hermione arrive en courant, suivie de près par les autres.

« Harry ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? » elle a déjà sorti sa baguette et elle commence à le déshabiller pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Il s'est fait attaqué dans la rue apparemment ! Soigne le s'il te plait Herm' ! »

« J'aurais besoin d'eau fraîche, de place, il faut le laisser respirer, de lumière et de calme pour me concentrer. »

Neville va chercher l'eau, Ron sort sa baguette et éclaire le corp de Léo et Luna recule pour laisser de la place. Hermione commence à marmonner des formules et pendant 20 minutes qui me semblent une éternité, les plaies se referment une à une, les bleus passent au violet puis au jaune pour disparaître et la respiration de Léo redevient normale.

« Les gars, aidez moi à le transporter dans le lit d'Harry s'il vous plaît, il a besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais normalement dans une demie heure il sera réveillé, il a l'air solide.»

Neville et moi, on sort nos baguettes, on soulève le corps de Léo dans les airs et on suit Ron qui nous ouvre la porte de ma chambre. On le dépose doucement sur mon lit et on sort de la pièce, je lui jette un dernier regard inquiet et je ferme doucement la porte.

Je me retourne et Hermione me regarde d'un air sérieux et interrogateur. Luna lance un sort qui nettoye le sang qui jonchait mon hall puis elle aussi me regarde. Neville est tout pâle et Ron m'interroge également du regard.

« Voilà, c'était Léo, d'habitude il est plus en forme mais bon... Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué dans la rue d'après ce que j'ai compris et, c'est un ami proche que je ne vous ai pas présenté parce qu'il est... » Hermione m'interrompt :

« Mais pourquoi s'est-il fait attaqué Harry, tu sais ? Il avait toujours son portefeuille sur lui !»

« Ben... il s'est fait attaqué parce que... Enfin, je crois... Parce qu'il est gay... »

« Et comment le connais-tu ? C'est parce qu'il est gay que tu ne nous l'a pas présenté ? Ou parce qu'il est moldu ? » Ron a l'air énervé, c'est pas bon signe...

« Venez, allons nous asseoir au salon, je vais vous expliquer... »

« Non Harry ! Explique nous ! Depuis quelques mois on se pose des questions, on savait que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et que tu avais une nouvelle bande de potes parce que tu n'étais pas souvent chez toi le soir et qu'on se voyait moins souvent. Je veux une explication ! »

« Calme-toi Ron. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » dit Hermione en posant la main sur son bras. « Mais il a raison Harry, nous avons vu que tu avais l'air de te sentir mieux dans tes baskets et nous supposions que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Eh bien... Je me sens mieux dans mes baskets et je me suis effectivement fais des nouveaux amis dont je ne vous ai pas parlé. Léo et moi on est amis et... Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté parce que vous ne faites pas partie du même monde... Enfin... Je... Je crois que pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose que j'aurais préféré vous annoncer autrement... » je respire un bon coup... mon coeur s'accélère dans ma poitrine... « Je... Je suis gay. » Je scrute leurs réactions. Ron a l'air ébahi, Hermione a l'air... contente ? Neville est sur le cul et Luna sourit.

« Je crois que je m'en doutais un peu Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi en tout cas et ça ne change rien du tout ! »

« Merci 'Mione. » je regarde mon meilleur ami avec un peu d'appréhension.

Ron bafouille : « Je... Tu... Wow ! Ben... Euh... Félicitations ? Et toi et Léo, vous .. ? »

« Non non, Léo est juste mon ami et il s'est fait attaqué par des homophobes apparemment... »

Neville réagit enfin : « Des quoi ? »

« Des homophobes, Neville ! Des Moldus qui détestent les homosexuels. Merci de nous en avoir parlé Harry, ça n'a pas du être facile, un Joncheruine mélangeait tes pensées ! »

« Euuuh..Merci Luna ? »

« On va te laisser avec Léo, on repassera un autre soir, tu verras Ron au Ministère de toute façon, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si il ne va pas bien ! »

« Merci Hermione ! Au revoir les gars, on se verra une prochaine fois et je vous le présenterai officiellement... Encore merci ! »

Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville sortent de l'appart et une fois la porte fermée, Ron regarde Hermione et lui dit « Tu as vu ? J'ai cru pendant quelques instants que c'était... ». Neville l'interrompt : « Oui, on a tous vu... Léo lui ressemble un peu. C'était troublant, on aurait dit... ». Hermione regarde la porte fermée de l'appart et murmure aux autres : « Je sais mais ce n'était pas lui. Draco a les cheveux plats et les yeux gris...».

**Voili voilou! Les chapitres suivants arriveront peut être plus lentement, désolée d'avance! ^^ **


	8. Inconscient

Une fois Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville partis, je suis allé voir Léo dans ma chambre, je me suis allongé sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé dormir. Il est vraiment toujours aussi beau... Je sens mes paupières se fermer progressivement, je cède à l'appel du sommeil, cette soirée était particulièrement chargée en émotion et je pense que je l'ai mérité. Léo me réveillera de toute façon ! En parlant de lui, il tremble dans son sommeil, je le prend dans mes bras et je...

Je rouvre les paupières, je sens des cheveux blonds me chatouiller le nez, je serre plus fort le corps contre moi, ça fait vraiment du bien de se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés ! Le vide que je ressens souvent est comblé, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je sens le blond bouger un peu, je dé serre mon étreinte de peur de lui avoir fait mal. Je referme mes yeux, je dormirais bien encore ! Mais il s'est retourné et n'est pas de cet avis, il me dépose des tas de bisous papillons sur le visage, je souris. Il m'embrasse doucement, mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et c'est comme si elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. Il met tout l'amour qu'il peut dans ce baiser, je le sens... Personne ne m'avait embrassé avec tant de respect, de tendresse et d'amour auparavant, je suis impressionné et ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Et ce sont des pupilles que je connais bien qui attirent mon attention : des pupilles métalliques, d'un gris profond et attirant. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne réagis pas...

Draco me dit alors en se levant et en se choisissant des vêtements dans mon armoire « Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! C'est parce que tu vas parler de nous à tes amis ce soir ? Parce que les connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront notre relation si tu es heureux, ils sont tellement... Gryffondor ! Peut être ne devrait-on juste pas leur dire tout de suite pour le mariage, n'est-ce pas mon lion ? »

Je suis choqué par ce qu'il raconte et par le fait de voir que son corps nu me fait tant d'effet ! Je bafouille une réponse « Euuuuh.. Oui... Mariage... D'accord... »

« Ouh là ! T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi, j'avais oublié... Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins ? » dit-il d'un air joueur avant de me lancer un clin d'oeil et de disparaître dans ma salle de bain.

Je reprends mes esprits, je suis chez moi, dans mon lit, okay... Draco partage ma vie et on s'est fiancé, la jolie bague en argent que je porte au doigt me le rappelle gentiment. Je regarde autour de moi, sur le mur une photo en mouvement de nous, nous embrassant et riant dans le london eye. Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain, l'eau coule dans la douche... La tête de Draco émerge de la cabine et lance « Mon amour ! Viens, j'vais t'faire un p'tit massage maison... ». Je ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux...

Je les rouvre... C'était juste un rêve ! Juste un rêve ! Je ne suis PAS attiré par Draco Malefoy ! Léo lui ressemble un peu mais ils ne sont pas les mêmes du tout... Draco Malefoy n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le croyais à certains moments à Poudlard, mais. Et je ne croyais PAS ça pour pouvoir l'observer en cachette, non ! Je faisais mon devoir en tant que « membre » de l'Ordre, c'est tout ! Et puis, la question ne se pose pas, Draco n'est pas gay, il était même sorti avec Pansy Parkinson après Poudlard d'après ce que j'avais compris... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu depuis Poudlard à part cette histoire avec Pansy qui a fait jazzer parmis les anciens élèves de notre année. Bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais il n'est sûrement pas gay et je ne suis pas attiré par lui !

Je sens les cheveux de Léo chatouiller mon nez, sensation qui me rappelle celle de mon rêve étrange...

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Bisous ;) **


	9. Découverte

Je me détache de Léo qui apparemment s'est rendormi, je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle à manger. Je débarrasse la table d'hier soir manuellement, je fais toujours attention quand Léo est chez moi à ne pas utiliser de magie. En débarrassant, je repense au rêve que j'ai fait, je dois admettre que Léo et Draco se ressemblent beaucoup... J'ai, il faut le dire, toujours détesté Draco Malefoy pendant mes années à Poudlard mais après la bataille finale, je ne savais plus quoi penser… Il faut dire que si je n'avais pas sauvé Draco dans la salle sur demande, la réponse que j'aurais dû donner à Narcissa dans la forêt interdite aurait sans doute aucun changé la donne. Mais j'avais senti dans cette salle que Draco était aussi effrayé que moi je l'étais et je comprenais qu'il ait obéi à Voldemort si celui-ci menaçait sa famille. Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une famille, j'aurais tout fait pour les sauver comme l'a fait ma mère pour moi.

Je me souviens, dans un bref flash-back, du jeune garçon blond que j'ai rencontré chez Mme Guipure et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous avons bien grandis depuis ce temps-là, depuis notre première rencontre. Peut être que Draco et Léo ont un lien familial, il faudrait que je demande à Léo.

Léo... Je me rappelle soudainement la peur et la détresse que j'ai ressenti hier, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ça ! Je sais que cette fois ce n'était pas ma faute mais le résultat est le même, je tiens à la vie de Léo autant qu'à celle de Ron ou d'Hermione. Il a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux... Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna... Ils savent maintenant... Ils ont plutôt bien réagis, ils sont ma famille donc j'appréhendais beaucoup et ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe mais bon... Il faudrait que je reparle à Ron de ce stage dont Kingsley lui a parlé, savoir en quoi ça consiste ! J'ai fini de débarrasser et je prépare le déjeuner tout en pensant à tout ça... Un petit « Salut ! » dit d'une voix encore ensommeillée me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Coucou ! Tu es réveillé ! Assieds-toi, je vais te servir ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Léo s'assied et baille puis me pose la question que je redoutais un peu : « Dis, comment ça se fait que je sois guéris et que je me réveille dans ton lit ? »

Je lui sers ses oeufs, son bacon son jus d'orange et je m'assied en face de lui avec un café « Eh bien, il y avait beaucoup de sang mais en fait tu n'étais pas blessé profondément, j'ai mis ma lotion miracle sur tes bleus et voilà ! Me demande pas plus, je suis nul en médecine... »

« Mmh... Okay, merci en tout cas ! »

« C'est normal ... Tu m'as fait peur ! Dis, je voulais te demander, tu ne connaîtrais pas dans ta famille un Draco ? »

« Si, c'est mon cousin biologique. »

« Cousin biologique ? »

« Oui, quand j'avais 11 ans, mes parents m'ont abandonné, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance avant le jour où ils m'ont laissé... Mes parents avaient l'air dégoûtés par moi, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de haine ! Enfin, bref, plus tard j'ai cherché des informations sur ma famille et j'ai trouvé un arbre généalogique. Je sais que mon nom de famille est Lestrange mais vu ce seul contact avec mes parents j'ai préféré prendre le nom de famille de mes parents adoptifs... Il y a deux ans, j'ai essayé de recontacter le reste de ma famille biologique sans succès, je n'ai trouvé que des portes fermées, sauf chez Draco. Il habite ici à Londres et je vais parfois le voir, il refuse de me parler de mes parents, il m'a juste dit que ma mère était morte il y a quelques années mais il a dit qu'elle avait commis des crimes extrêmement graves. Il a l'air de la détester en tout cas ! »

« Wow ! J'y crois pas... Tu crois que tu pourrais nous arranger une rencontre tous les 3 ? J'aurais bien envie de le voir et de savoir ce qu'il devient ! »

« Tu le connais ? Si tu veux, je lui dit qu'il vienne ce soir au _Proud Camden... _»

« Oui je veux bien, mais ne lui dit pas qui je suis s'il te plaît ! L'effet de surprise sera bien meilleur ! »

« Okay, comme tu veux... Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? Les miens sont un peu morts... Je vais aller me reposer chez moi si on sort ce soir. »

« Oui hein, tu sais où ils sont, vas-y, j'vais prendre ma douche ! »

Dès que Léo a quitté la pièce, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille pour me glisser dans ma douche à jets massants... Léo est donc le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus et il est Cracmol ! Ils l'ont abandonné parce qu'il n'a pas reçu sa lettre d'entrée pour Poudlard vu qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir... Ils ont donc du l'abandonner et avant jeter son enfance pleine de magie aux Oubliettes. Ils n'ont pas du supporter le fait d'avoir un fils sans aucun pouvoir magique, quelle plus grande honte aurait pu exister pour eux ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas... J'ai tendance à essayer de voir le bien en tous mais comment peut on être aussi cruel avec son enfant ? La réaction de Draco par rapport à Léo m'étonne quand même ! A-t-il changé à ce point ?

**Que pensez vous de cette révélation? :P J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!**


	10. Rendez-vous

Je suis prêt à sortir, c'est bizarre, je me suis comporté de manière inhabituelle... D'habitude je ne fais pas extrêmement attention à la façon dont je m'habille mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent... J'ai choisi soigneusement ma tenue, j'ai même hésité pendant quelque temps ! J'ai finalement opté pour une chemise verte qui met mes yeux en valeur, le plus beau jeans que j'ai, des chaussures en daim grises et un gilet gris. Je me suis rasé, coiffé, je ne me ressemble presque plus... Je m'observe dans le miroir, je vois un gars d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noir de jais coiffés-décoiffés cachent à moitié la cicatrice qui le caractérise, rasé de près, ses yeux verts ont un regard très sérieux et tendu, ses lunettes rondes rendent son regard encore plus sérieux... Sa chemise laisse voir qu'il est bien fait mais ne laisse rien transparaître de trop, son jean le rend plus grand qu'il ne l'est déjà et le met en valeur à la perfection. On est loin du Harry de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il en reste c'est ses lunettes. Je suis très satisfait de l'aspect général que je donne, je me ressemble et en même temps, sans ma cicatrice je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui ne m'a plus vu depuis longtemps puisse me reconnaître !

Comme chaque fois qu'on va au _Proud Camden_ avec Léo (un bar dans les anciennes écuries de Camden où on aime aller parce qu'on peut y rencontrer toute sorte de gens différents, hors norme) il vient m'attendre en bas de chez moi pour qu'on prenne le métro, il vient de sonner. Je prends mon portefeuille, mon manteau, ma baguette, je me regarde une dernière fois, cache un maximum ma cicatrice et je referme mon appart. Je descends par les escaliers, je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai mes entrailles qui sont comme compressées, tordues par une main invisible, j'essaye de ne pas me concentrer sur ça.

« Wow ! Harry ! Tu es... » Léo n'en revient pas ! Juste l'effet que je veux faire, parfait !

« Merci, on y va ? » je lui fait un léger clin d'oeil, il secoue sa tête et reprend ses esprits.

« Euuuuh, oui... »

Après un court voyage en métro pendant lequel Léo me parle des derniers potins de son groupe d'amis sans me quitter des yeux, qu'il a jolis d'ailleurs... La présence de Léo m'a détendu, on arrive en face du bar et la main invisible s'y remet, j'aplatis mes cheveux devant mon front encore une fois et entre derrière Léo en prenant une grande inspiration. Léo me tire derrière lui par le bras, il se fraye un chemin vers une table, je ne vois pas où il va et je commence à me dire que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça cette rencontre... Mais c'est trop tard on dirait ! Je reste derrière Léo et j'aplatis ma mèche nerveusement, je l'entends :

« Salut cousin ! J'suis venu avec un ami, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ? Mais comme je vois que tu as amené aussi quelqu'un... »

Amené quelqu'un ? J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre, de courir hors de ce bar, mais quelle mauvaise idée, bon sang ! À quoi je pensais ?

Une voix traînante que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes répond à Léo : « Léo ! Oui, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté Blaise, un vieil ami à moi de l'école, mais qui est ton ami à toi ? » c'est le moment... Mes mains sont toutes moites et ma gorge sèche...

« Salut Draco... Rmh... »

« Potter ? Tu as... changé. Mais comment connais-tu Léo ? Tu sais qui il... Enfin... » Draco n'a pas pu cacher sa surprise et un éclair d'autre chose qui est passé dans ses beaux yeux gris mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi... Je m'assieds à côté de lui et Léo à côté de Blaise.

« Léo et moi, on s'est connu dans un bar (après tout c'est en partie la vérité..) il m'a dit qui tu étais par rapport à lui, j'ai été étonné d'apprendre que tu étais en bons termes avec lui et j'ai voulu voir ce que tu devenais... Au fait, salut Blaise ! » Malefoy est vraiment étonné et pris au dépourvu par mes paroles, juste ce que je voulais ! Zabini, lui, a juste l'air amusé de la situation.

« Salut Potter ! T'es devenu beau gosse à c'que j'vois ! Enchanté de te rencontrer Léo, tu ressembles fort à Draco c'est fou, t'as juste l'air un peu moins coincé on dirait... » Il accompagne sa dernière phrase d'un gros clin d'oeil à Léo qui rougit légèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir aussi mais j'observe surtout Draco en coin... Il est plus beau qu'avant, il est légèrement plus musclé, il porte une chemise noire les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, ce qui met en avant la blancheur de sa peau et un pantalon gris foncé qui rappelle ses yeux.

Léo a répondu à Blaise, j'entends Blaise rire à ce qu'à dit Léo, ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, Léo plaît à tout le monde. La voix de Malefoy me fait me tourner vers lui :

« Alors comme ça, tu connais mon cousin ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de lui à quiconque dans notre monde, Potter, sinon... » Je suis choqué par ce que Draco vient de dire, on dirait qu'il n'a pas tellement changé finalement !

« Sinon quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parle de lui ? Parce que c'est un Cracmol qui descend d'une lignée de 'sang pur' ? Parce que ça ferait des vagues dans ton petit monde ? Parce qu'il est gay ? Léo est un ami proche de moi, je l'estime beaucoup et je ne pense pas que révéler son identité au monde des sorciers serait un bien pour lui. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, je préfère ne pas faire de mal à mes ennemis si ça peut blesser mes amis ! Je croyais que tu avais un peu changé... Léo, je ne me sens pas très bien en fait, tu me raccompagnes s'il te plaît ? » Je ne supportes pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis et là.. Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de venir, je pars énervé du bar, j'attends Léo dehors. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard...

« Ça va Harry ? Viens je te ramènes... »

A l'intérieur Blaise observe son meilleur ami commencer une cigarette avec attention puis lui dit :

« T'étais obligé de t'arranger pour qu'il te déteste, juste parce qu'il te plaît ? Draco, Harry n'est pas comme les autres, t'es pas obligé de mettre des barrières entre vous et de passer pour un con avec lui comme tu l'as toujours fait à l'école ! »

« Tu comprends pas Blaise... Et de toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé par moi, il est sorti avec Chang et la fille Weasley, c'est évident, non ? Il voulait juste savoir si j'avais changé et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai changé avant que mes démarches ne soient accréditées par le Ministère sinon il ne me croira pas. »

Blaise ne répondit pas à son crétin d'ami mais se promit de se renseigner sur Harry et sur ses... orientations...

**Première rencontre après 3 ans, qu'en pensez-vous? ;)**


	11. Prendre ou ne pas prendre

Ça fait quelques jours que j'avais revu Malefoy. Bon, okay, 3 jours exactement ! Ça fait aussi 3 jours que, je dois l'avouer, sous la douche, je me touche en pensant à un beau blond et il n'a pas les yeux bleus... J'ai honte de le dire mais en même temps, je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui... Donc ça reste un pur fantasme ! Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à se faire plaisir, il ne le saura jamais et je ne le reverrai sans doute plus. Je pense à ça en allant au Ministère, aujourd'hui on va découvrir quel sera notre stage, Ron et moi, ça risque d'être intéressant ! J'inspire profondément puis retiens ma respiration et appuie sur la chasse, cette façon d'entrer sans se faire repérer par les Moldus a beau être pratique, je ne m'y ferais jamais ! Ron m'attend dans le hall, comme d'habitude des tas de regards s'arrêtent sur moi, ça non plus, je ne m'y ferais jamais...

« Alors vieux ! Pas trop stressé ? » Ron est hyper tendu, ses oreilles sont rouges et il me tape maladroitement sur l'épaule, il n'a toujours pas avalé ce que je lui ai dis au dîner apparemment...

« Si, stressé mais en même temps impatient ! Et toi ? »

« Pareil... Pareil... » je vois bien qu'il veut me poser des tas de questions qui lui sont venues à l'esprit après mon coming-out mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour qu'il me les pose alors je me tais. De toute façon, l'ascenseur vient de s'arrêter à notre étage. Quelques camarades de classe sont là, on les salue poliment et on se met dans la file des élèves, attendant notre tour dans le bureau de notre coordinateur, Mr Eskivdur. Quand Ron et moi on a démarré nos études, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en termes d'élèves. Il s'avéra que le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre était réputé dans la formation d'Aurors. Nous partagions donc les amphis avec des anciens élèves de Durmstrang, quelques Vélanes et des tas de sorciers et sorcières de tous les horizons possibles.

« Mr Potter ! » Ça c'est efficace comme voix pour me sortir de mes pensées ! J'acquiesce, salue Mr Eskivdur poliment et le suis dans son bureau en me frottant nerveusement les mains.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît Mr Potter. » Je m'exécute. « Vous savez sans doute que c'est aujourd'hui que je vous dévoile le stage que nous vous avons trouvé. Je vous rappelle aussi que ce stage compte pour moitié voir plus si nous le décidons, dans votre résultat final. Nous sommes très satisfaits de vos notes en général Mr Potter, vous devez le savoir... » Il marque une pause et m'observe attentivement.

« Euuuh... Oui, je pense. »

« Mmh mmh ... Ce qui nous inquiète c'est que nous soupçonnons chez vous une tendance à vous laisser envahir par vos sentiments. Nous craignons que vous ne soyez pas capable sur le terrain de vous mettre en retrait par rapport à une situation et à la juger sans aprioris. C'est pourquoi – ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait – nous allons vous demander de suivre une personne qui veut nous prouver qu'elle a changé et de nous rendre un rapport objectif sur ses activités. »

Comment osait-il ! Je vais lui prouver moi à ce vieux crouton que je sais rester objectif ! Pffff... Se reprendre, respirer, rester calme !

« D'accord... Qui est cette personne ? Et combien de temps devrais-je le ou la suivre en observation avant de rendre mon rapport ? » Je suis impressionné par ma maîtrise de moi sur ce coup là !

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui demain, nous faisons déjà partiellement confiance à ce monsieur qui a su nous prouver qu'il n'était plus le même mais nous voulons un dernier avis sur lui. Il nous informera lui aussi de votre comportement, nous attendons de vous un professionnalisme sans failles. Vous devrez rendre votre rapport dans un mois et demie maximum. Le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous vous serons envoyez par hibou ce soir. »

« D'accord, merci Monsieur. J'espère que vous serez rassuré quant à la qualité de mon travail. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Merci Mr Potter, veuillez appeler Ronald Weasleyen sortant je vous prie. »

« Sans problème. » Je referme la porte, je ne dois pas inspirer l'envie d'entrer dans ce bureau en sortant... Mes yeux lancent des éclairs, me juger sans avoir eu la preuve de ce qu'ils avancent ce n'est pas anti-professionnel ça ?

« Ron, c'est à toi. J'suis pas trop d'humeur à en discuter, on se verra demain soir, je t'appelle. Bonne chance... »

Je rentre chez moi, énervé, j'appelle Léo et je tombe sur sa messagerie, ça a le don de m'énerver encore plus ! Finalement, je me change et je vais courir pour évacuer cette mauvaise énergie... J'écoute les Bizarr' Sisters et Radiohead sur mon mp3, les moldus inventent de chouettes trucs quand même... C'est finalement sur Creep de Radiohead que je me calme complètement, je rentre à l'appart, crevé. Je suis accueilli par un grand hibou noir qui me tend fièrement la patte, je prends le message et lui donne à manger et boire, il refuse, comme si je lui faisais l'aumône... Je lis le parchemin :

_Demain, rendez-vous 17h au Koya_

_49 Frith Streer._

Le Koya, un restaurant japonais moldu réputé pour ses plats d'une qualité rarement comparée en pleine ville de Londres, choix étrange pour un ancien sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je verrais demain ! Je note à l'arrière du parchemin « C'est noté, à demain Monsieur. » je rattache le mot au hibou noir et le laisser s'envoler par ma fenêtre, je contemple la ville quelques minutes. C'est la nuit que je préfère Londres, illuminée mais avec ses côtés d'ombre... Je me dirige vers ma chambre, me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit, je tombe de fatigue, je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir !

« C'est Harry, il faut que je réponde... » Léo a dit cette phrase sur un ton pas très convaincu, en même temps, les beaux yeux bruns de Blaise ne lui laisse pas vraiment d'échappatoire.

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry se débrouille très bien sans toi mon mignon, c'est un grand garçon... Alors, où en était-on ? »

« Tu essayais de m'arracher des informations sur un ami proche de moi qui vient d'essayer de m'appeler, en échange d'un baiser... » Léo se sent comme une proie, prise au piège des bras du beau brun, résister serait stupide... Même si il se sentait mal de trahir la confiance de son ami, il sentait que Blaise n'avait que de bonnes intentions à l'égard d'Harry. Par rapport à lui par contre...

« Ah oui ! Commençons par le baiser, nous parlerons après... »

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Alors ? »

« T'as l'air trop impatient, j'ai pas envie de te gâcher la surprise aussi vite... Et puis, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas le blesser comme les autres Draco ! Il est différent. » La première phrase avait été dites par un ami malicieux, la deuxième par un ami soucieux et la troisième sincèrement, Blaise pouvait être les 3 à la fois et c'était ce que Draco appréciait chez lui.

« ... Je te promets de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes... Alors ? »

« Il est gay, mon pote, à 100%. Maintenant laisse moi récupérer s'il te plaît, ton cousin est vraiment bon au lit ! »

« Raaaaah Blaise ! Je veux pas le savoir ! On sait tous les deux que coucher avec lui n'était pas nécessaire pour avoir les infos. »

« Oui, je le savais. Mais savoir et vouloir c'est différent Draco, réfléchis-y ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! Bonne soirée :) **


	12. Le Koya

Me voilà en costume devant le Koya, il est 16 heure 40, être à l'avance c'est très professionnel ! J'ai choisi un costume vert bouteille taillé sur mesure et une chemise blanche de qualité, je n'aime pas les nœuds papillons et les cravates... J'ai pris mon sac de travail (cuir noir, très simple) avec mon ordinateur portable, un bloc notes, mon agenda et un bic, de quoi noter si nécessaire quoi ! Bref, j'ai fait mon organisé professionnel en espérant que ça impressionnerait le sujet de mon évaluation. Je fais des spéculations sur l'identité de cet homme en l'attendant : Macnair ? Avery ? Carrow ? Dolohov ? Ça me lasse vite, alors je me rappelle de la réaction de Ron d'hier et commence à imaginer des manières de le décoincer un peu, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'un coup ! Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête de Ron si j'embrassais un mec devant lui quand une voix me sort de mes pensées :

« Tiens, Potter, quelle surprise ! Et il sourit tout seul en plus... Ils disaient donc la vérité à l'école, tu es effectivement dérangé. » Je me retourne en sachant exactement à qui j'ai affaire. Draco se tient devant moi,

« Malefoy ? Oh non, non, non, non, non... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi que je dois évaluer ?! »

« C'est une surprise pour moi aussi l'balafré ! J'vais devoir te traîner à mes basques pendant un mois et demie, si tu crois que ça m'amuse, t'es encore plus dérangé que ce que je pensais ! »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a fait courir cette rumeur comme quoi j'étais psychologiquement instable, Malefoy. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, tu as réservé une table je crois, non ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on dîne ensemble, Potter ? »

« Ça n'a rien de personnel Mr Malefoy, je fais mon travail... » Je souris, j'ai repris le dessus et me suis montré professionnel, tout ce que je voulais ! Même si, maintenant que j'y pense, se toucher en imaginant son 'client' dans des positions compromettantes ne doit pas être très professionnel... Je sens le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues mais tâche de rester concentré sur l'enjeu de ce stage.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles 'Mr Malefoy', Potter, c'est très... Bref, continues ! J'ai réservé une table, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai fais pendant 3 ans et mes projets à venir. Suis-moi. »

Je suis Malefoy, il est très élégant, il s'est lui aussi arrangé pour l'occasion : il porte un costume noir et une chemise gris clair (c'est presque du blanc) ses cheveux sont disciplinés plus que soigneusement et il est juste à tomber. D'ailleurs tous les regards se tournaient vers lui dans la rue, il dégage une aura de confiance en lui impressionnante ! Il avait réservé une table, la serveuse, très jolie cela dit, nous fait asseoir et nous amène les cartes. Elle porte l'uniforme du restaurant, un tailleur noir, une chemise blanche et des escarpins noir vernis. Je regarde la carte deux minutes et quand je relève les yeux vers Malefoy pour lui poser une question, je m'arrête net, il vient de faire un clin d'oeil à une serveuse plus que rouge ! Je détourne le regard de lui, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais... Malefoy n'est pas gay, c'est un fait. Je me renfrogne et demande un peu brutalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » Malefoy regarde Potter, il brûle de lui répondre « Toi sur un plateau et servi avec de la crème fraîche. » mais il n'en fait rien, il sait qu'Harry lui plaît et qu'il risque de s'y casser plus que les dents. Sa solution est de se faire détester par Harry, comme à Poudlard, comme ça, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre-eux et il ne devra pas souffrir.

« Je ne sais pas, je voudrais prendre beaucoup de choses, tout a l'air si bon. » Il appuie, malgré-lui, cette déclaration d'un regard insistant qu'Harry ne remarque pas.

« Je prendrais la même chose que toi, je ne mange quasi jamais de japonais. »

La serveuse intervient à ce moment et nous demande notre choix, enfin, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Malefoy qui lui répond avec un léger sourire un plat d'un nom imprononçable. Elle reprend les cartes et s'éloigne en jetant un regard en arrière vers Draco, ce qui a le don de m'énerver mais je n'en montre rien.

« Alors Malefoy, qu'à tu fais depuis... » Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase sans dire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser ou énerver le Serpentard...

« Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé ? Depuis que mes parents sont en cavale ? Depuis que tu as triomphé ? Ou depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? » Sur cette dernière question, le sourire de Malefoy s'est changé quelques secondes en grimace, il n'aime pas du tout l'idée de cette dette qu'il a envers moi.

« Un peu tout ça en même temps... Mais tu ne me dois rien, si tu étais mort dans la salle sur demande, j'aurais du le dire à ta mère et mon destin aurait sans doute été différent, Malefoy. »

« Moui... Depuis ce moment là, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant quelque temps, j'ai voyagé. Au départ, parce que j'avais peur du Ministère et du jugement que les sorciers auraient de moi puis parce que je voulais connaître le monde. Ensuite, je suis revenu, ici, à Londres et je me suis acheté un appartement grâce à la fortune Malefoy. Je savais que pour que le Ministère aie confiance en moi, je devrais leur prouver que j'avais changé. Donc j'ai commencé par aider les Moldus qui avaient été victimes inconsciemment des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. J'ai reconstruit des maisons, parler avec des familles de victimes et j'ai fondé une association pour elles. Puis je me suis présenté au Ministère sans baguette en guise de bonne foi. J'ai présenté mon dossier et ça fait un an que je continue à aider les victimes, sorciers ou non. Ça fait un an que le Ministère surveille mes faits et gestes et ton évaluation est la dernière étape pour que je sois ré-intégré totalement dans le système. La seule erreur que j'ai faites fut de revoir Parkinson, cette folle m'a sauté dessus en public et ça a nuit à l'image que j'essaye de me faire. Mais comme ça a été ma seule bavure et que depuis je suis discret, le Ministère n'a pas rejeté mon dossier tout de suite. Ils m'ont juste rajouté une évaluation et c'est tombé sur toi. » Le Malefoy qui se tient devant moi n'est plus le même que celui de Poudlard si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais c'est en contradiction avec l'autre soir et ça me semble plus qu'étrange.

« Je lirai ton dossier demain. Alors comme ça Parkinson t'as sauté dessus ? »

« Ouais... Que veux-tu, je les rends toutes folles ! En parlant de ça... »

La serveuse revient avec nos plats et je suis sûr qu'elle a défait 2 boutons de sa chemise au moins. Je serre le poing sous la table. Elle dépose mon plat normalement puis se penche plus qu'elle ne devrait devant Draco et prend son temps pour que l'assiette soit mise exactement comme elle le veut. Je remarque tout de suite son petit jeu et Draco aussi, sauf que Draco a l'air de s'en amuser, lui.


	13. Une diversion divertissante

« Merci beaucoup. Jena c'est ça ? » dit Draco en touchant légèrement son badge agrafé sur sa poitrine.

« Oui monsieur. » Elle ne se sent plus, cette... Pfiou... Se calmer Harry ! Se calmer ! « Bon appétit et bonne soirée messieurs ! »

« Merci Jena. » A peine est-elle partie que Draco se tourne vers moi et me demande « Comment as tu rencontré mon cousin, Potter ? »

« Je l'ai dis l'autre jour, dans un bar. La responsable des vestiaires a échangé nos manteaux et il m'a suivi pour reprendre le sien et me rendre le mien. »

« Quel bar ? Je commence à bien connaître Londres et j'adore entendre parler de nouveaux endroits ! » Mon cœur bat plus vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait mais comment saurait-il ? Léo ne lui aurait rien dit, je le sais, on a un accord tacite sur le fait que je dis à qui je veux où on s'est rencontré. Je cherche un mensonge ou un moyen d'éviter la question.

« Je ne sais plus, je m'étais perdu et je suis entré là par hasard. Je ne saurais pas te dire. »

« Vraiment ? Dommage alors... »

« Au fait, tu as vu que Jena a déposé un mot sous ton assiette Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah... Non, je n'ai pas vu, merci pour le coup de main. » Il lit le mot, fait un grand sourire carnassier le dépose sur la table et puis se lève : « Excuse moi Potter, je reviens. ». Il se dirige vers l'escalier qui descend vers les toilettes et vers quelques salles réservées au personnel.

Je reste assis à table quelques minutes puis je ne peux m'empêcher de lire le mot, qui dit : « Rejoins-moi aux toilettes, Jena. ». Je sors mon stylo de mon sac, écris au dos « Bonne soirée, je lis votre dossier demain Mr Malefoy et je commence l'observation lundi. » puis je prends mes affaires, passe par la caisse où on me dit que tout était plus que payé d'avance et sors du restaurant. Je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible, entre dans mon ascenseur et donne un coup de poing dans la vitre de celui-ci. Ça m'apprendra à fantasmer sur un hétéro.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy descend les escaliers qui vont vers les toilettes du Koya. Il a joué au con, encore une fois, même si cette fois-ci il espère que ça ne finira pas comme d'habitude... En attendant, il entre dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il sait que ce qu'il va faire est mal mais ce qu'il sait aussi c'est que voir Harry l'a mis dans un état plus qu'insatisfaisant et qu'une serveuse n'attend que lui. La serveuse, Jena, s'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille tout en se frottant contre lui : « Viens, on sera plus tranquille autre part. » Il la suit dans les toilettes du personnel, moins luxueuses que les toilettes pour clients mais plus discrètes. Elle verrouille la porte puis se retourne vers lui en enlevant sa veste. Il s'assied sur la toilette et l'observe se déshabiller, il méprise toutes les femmes et les traite toutes comme des objets. C'est ce qu'on lui a appris dans son enfance, il n'a de respect que pour sa mère. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a réussi à construire aucune relation basée sur autre chose que le sexe avec des femmes. C'est aussi en partie pour cela, qu'il aime les hommes. Jena, a enlevé sa jupe et sa veste, elle est debout devant lui en escarpins vernis, string en dentelle rouge et chemise. Il lui ordonne : « Enlève cette chemise, ma belle. » elle défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise en s'approchant de lui et laisse lentement découvrir à Malefoy un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. « Enlève toute cette dentelle aussi, Jena, tu n'en as pas besoin. » elle s'assied sur ses genoux et lui glisse à l'oreille « Enlève la moi, je suis fatiguée de me déshabiller... » Draco lui murmure alors dans l'oreille tout en lui caressant doucement le dos « Avec moi, ma jolie petite chienne, tu vas vite comprendre que soit tu m'obéis, soit tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te déshabiller et de te mettre à genoux. ». Ça c'est la seule chose qui l'excite avec les femmes, avoir le pouvoir sur elles. Il sait que Jena va faire tout ce qu'il voudra parce qu'il a senti les frissons dans son dos quand il l'a traitée de chienne, ça lui a plu. Elle se met alors à genoux et enlève son soutien-gorge et son string. Malefoy se lève et défait lentement sa ceinture. « Maintenant, ma salope, tu vas te toucher et tu vas aimer ça. » Jena commence alors à se toucher, sa respiration se fait plus rapide, Malefoy fait tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles et descend son caleçon, il est en érection grâce à la soumission de Jena. Il prend la tête de celle-ci entre ses mains et lui ordonne « Je veux que tu me suces et que tu continues de te toucher, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. ». Jena n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il prend déjà sa tête et l'oblige à engouffrer toute la longueur de son pénis, qui n'est pas négligeable, dans sa bouche. Jena a du mal mais elle semble aimer ça, Draco appuie sur sa tête au début puis elle le fait sans qu'il en ait besoin. Après une dizaine d'aller-retour, Jena s'arrête, elle n'arrive plus à respirer correctement avec le pénis de Draco en bouche, elle reprend sa respiration. Malefoy lui dit alors d'un ton très calme « Maintenant, ma belle tu vas te mettre sur le dos et continuer à te faire plaisir avec une main, laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer. » Jena se couche par terre et émet de petits sons en continuant à se toucher. Draco, insère deux doigts en même temps que ceux de Jena, en elle, elle crie à cette intrusion plus imposante que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu. Puis Draco ressort ses doigts de Jena et en introduit un dans un orifice apparemment encore inexploré par les précédents copains de la serveuse. Elle se soulève légèrement et crie de nouveau. Mais continue à se faire plaisir, selon les ordres de Draco, celui-ci insère alors un deuxième doigt en elle. Puis quand Jena s'est habituée, il enlève ses doigts, agrippe les hanches de celle-ci et la met à 4 pattes « Voilà gentille petite chienne, attention, j'arrive. ». Jena serre les dents quand le gland de Draco entre en elle puis crie quand toute sa verge entre, Draco n'en peut plus mais il attend qu'elle soit habituée à sa présence. Ensuite, il commence ses aller-retour la serveuse crie de plaisir maintenant. Draco ferme les yeux et repense à Harry dans son magnifique costume vert bouteille qui fait ressortir ses yeux et il vient en Jena...

Après être venu, Draco s'est calmement rhabillé, a laissé Jena reprendre son souffle et est sorti non sans avoir laissé tomber une carte près de la serveuse et lui avoir lancé un « Si t'as aimé, ma petite chienne dégradée, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. ». Ensuite il est repassé par la table où il était avec Harry, il savait que celui-ci serait parti depuis longtemps, il a lu son mot, a sourit tristement et est sorti du restaurant pour rentrer seul chez lui, comme toujours.


	14. Discussions

Zabini connaissait son ami mieux que quiconque et Malefoy n'allait pas bien, il avait fait le con, comme d'habitude... Ça faisait plus de 20 minutes que Malefoy répondait à son meilleur ami par des « mmh... » des « ouais, je vois... » et des « nan ? Explique ». Blaise s'arrête alors 20 secondes puis lance d'une voix forte, pour secouer Draco :

« C'est Harry, c'est ça ? »

Pas de réponse, seulement un regard noir.

« T'as fait ton connard, hein oui ? »

« Ouais. Mais lâche moi, Blaise. »

« Nan mec, d'habitude je lâche l'affaire, mais là, on sait tous les deux que c'est différent, très différent ! Raconte moi. »

« C'est Potter qui s'occupe de mon dossier au Ministère et on s'est vu au resto pour ça et j'me suis tapée la serveuse. »

« Putain Malefoy ! Tu foires ! Tu te rends compte que c'est pas juste un truc avec Harry que tu gâches mais tu mets aussi en danger tous tes projets futurs et ta 'réinsertion', mec ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rends compte... Alors la prochaine fois que tu le vois, ce que je te propose c'est que tu t'excuses. Nan, m'interromps pas ! Tu t'excuses pour ton comportement peu professionnel et tu te montres comme je sais et tu sais et toutes les personnes que tu as aidé savent que tu es : serviable, à l'écoute et ouvert. Même si ça te plaît pas ! »

« Me fais pas la morale Blaise, t'as baisé mon cousin pour des informations ! »

« Non, je l'ai baisé parce que je l'apprécie, que j'en avais envie et que je réprime pas mes envies comme certains frustrés ! »

« C'est ça ouais ! Tu l'apprécies, mon cul ! »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Rendez-vous... Pfff... Vous allez remettre ça quoi ! »

« On va essayer d'apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. »

« Vous connaître en profondeur, c'est ça ? » Malefoy regarde son pote en ricanant.

« Putain, Malefoy, t'es con ! » Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ouais, je sais... J'vais t'écouter, promis. Bonne chance avec mon cousin, mec. Et je veux pas de détails, rappelle t'en ! »

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là dans l'appart d'Harry, une conversation au moins autant agréable s'annonçait... Ron et Harry regardaient tous les deux un match de foot sur la télé d'Harry sauf qu'aucun des deux ne suivaient le match. Un des deux pensait avec colère et amertume à un beau blond, tandis que l'autre observait avec méfiance et curiosité son meilleur ami du coin de l'oeil. Je sentis les coups d'oeil de Ron et mis le match sur pause puis me tournai vers mon meilleur ami avec un léger soupir :

« Que veux tu savoir Ron ? »

« Je... J'ai rien demandé ! » répondit le roux, ses oreilles commençant à rougir.

« Non, mais tu brûles d'envie de me poser des tas de questions depuis l'autre soir donc vas-y. »

« Je... Bon, okay... Tu le savais déjà quand on était à Poudlard ? »

« Tu veux dire, quand on partageait un dortoir ? Non, je ne le savais pas et je n'y pensais même pas, ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. J'y ai réfléchis après ma rupture avec ta sœur et mon déménagement ici.» Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Ron.

« Donc, tu n'as pas quitté Ginny à cause de ça ? »

« Non, j'ai quitté Ginny parce qu'entre nous ça n'allait pas, il y avait trop de pression et je ne me sentais plus bien avec elle, simplement. »

Ron se tut, médita quelques minutes ces paroles puis demanda en évitant de me regarder et ses oreilles de plus en plus rouges :

« Et tu as... Enfin, tu as déjà... Avec un mec ? »

« Oui, même si je trouve ça un peu déplacé vu que je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur toi et 'Mione. » Les oreilles de mon meilleur ami étaient maintenant écarlates mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Ouais... Donc, t'as jamais été attiré par elle ? »

« Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : Hermione c'est une sœur pour moi et je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous deux depuis la troisième année. Donc non ! »

« Okay, okay... Et, Léo tu as... Avec lui... »

« Ça, Ron, ça ne te regarde pas et si je veux t'en parler je le ferais. »

« Okay, mais Léo, il a un lien familial avec... »

« Avec Malefoy ? Ouais... C'est son cousin biologique. »

« Cousin ? Mais c'est un moldu non ? C'est le fils de qui ? »

J'expliquai à Ron les liens entre Léo et Malefoy, il sembla fasciné et en même temps choqué par ces révélations

« Voilà. Mais n'en parle à personne d'accord ? C'est à Malefoy et Léo de décider si ils veulent se révéler tout ça et le révéler au monde des sorciers, okay ? Tout ce que tu dois savoir sur Léo c'est que c'est un ami proche de moi à qui je tient beaucoup. Si il te parle de Malefoy tant mieux, sinon, n'essaye pas qu'il t'en parle, d'accord ? »

« Okay, Harry, promis. Et dernière question... »

« Oui ? »

« Ça change rien entre nous, hein ? »

« Non, mec ! Rien du tout. Et si tu veux pas savoir, j't'en parlerai pas. Je voulais vous en parler que quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait été sérieux et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te demande juste de ne pas le juger ou me juger trop vite. Deal ? »

« Deal ! »

« On peut continuer le match maintenant ? » demandé-je avec un sourire.

« Ouais mec ! »

Je connais Ron comme ma poche... J'avais préparé sa moindre question et avant de remettre le match je répondis à sa dernière question silencieuse :

« Et nan mec, j'ai jamais pensé et je penserai jamais à toi autrement que comme un frère. » Je préfère les blonds, ajoutai-je en pensées...

**Pour me faire pardonner mon silence de ces derniers jours voilà 3 nouveaux chapitres (12, 13 et 14). J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, hésitez pas à réagir :) Et merci pour votre soutien! Bisous**

**LucyLuce**


	15. Manoir Malefoy, vraiment?

J'avais lu le dossier « Malefoy » juste avant que Ron n'arrive pour le match et j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en parler, après tout, c'est professionnel et je suis sûr qu'il aurait faussé ma vision des choses. Malefoy avait effectivement l'air d'avoir changé, en tout cas, dans ses actes envers la société. Toutes les infos contenues dans son dossier me disaient la même chose, Draco était irréprochable depuis la chute de Voldemort. Tout ça me semble bien trop beau et facile mais bon... Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'observer quelques temps et il pourra réintégrer la société normalement. Je m'apprête à transplaner vers le manoir Malefoy, c'est là que se tient la réunion de travail de ce matin. Je vais y découvrir le tout nouveau projet de Draco, je suis perplexe mais j'essaye autant que possible de rester neutre.

Je remonte l'allée qui mène au Manoir avec la sensation d'estomac retourné qui accompagne chaque transplanation. Le Manoir ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'il était autrefois, c'est-à-dire froid, noir et sombre. Je frissonne aux souvenirs qui remontent en moi, j'entends encore les cris d'Hermione résonner contre les murs de marbre... Aujourd'hui, la bâtisse en briques rouges et pierres de taille est à moitié recouverte de lierres florissants, le jardin est plein de fleurs de toutes espèces et couleurs et les fontaines ont été restaurées. L'endroit est vraiment charmant quand on y entre pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il faut l'avouer. Je resserre ma poigne sur mon sac, comme pour me rappeler que je suis là dans le cadre de mon travail et que je dois être impartial.

L'intérieur du Manoir a lui aussi beaucoup changé, le marbre froid a été recouvert de tapis de couleurs, les grands rideaux ouverts assortis aux tapis donnent une impressionnante luminosité. Certaines fenêtres ont été modifiées et des morceaux de vitraux de couleurs y ont été ajoutés ce qui donne une lumière magique sur les pièces meublées très sobrement. Je monte l'escalier de marbre qui va vers la salle de réunion en observant les cadres qui ornent les murs. Dans chaque cadre, il y a une photo d'un Draco tantôt souriant, tantôt sérieux, la plupart prisent à l'étranger, certaines sont des extraits de Gazettes locales, d'autres sont des souvenirs. Et au bout de l'escalier, le dernier cadre, le plus petit, contient une photo d'un Lucius jeune et souriant et d'une Narcissa inquiète qui surveille un Draco, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 6 ans, riant sur un tout petit balai en lévitation.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi mais je ne peux pas quitter cette photo des yeux. Je suis sûr que pendant toute notre scolarité, Draco a jalousé ma célébrité mais celle-ci était plus qu'une tare et tout ce dont je rêvais, il l'avait eu : une enfance auprès de ses parents, une famille.

**Voilà, un chapitre plus court et plus descriptif après beaucoup de dialogues ;) **


	16. Projet

« Mmh... La réunion va commencer Mr, vous vous joignez aux autres ? » C'est un homme habillé en groom qui est venu m'avertir. Malefoy a des serviteurs ? Ça ne m'étonnais pas du Malefoy d'avant mais le nouveau ne devrait pas encourager ce genre d'esclavagisme... Je lui en toucherais un mot après la réunion.

« Je vous suis. Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Oscar Monsieur. C'est par ici. »

Je suis Oscar, il pousse deux grandes portes en bois massif. J'entends des bruits de conversation, j'entre dans la grande salle de réunion. Les fenêtres sur la gauche donnent sur le jardin, la table au milieu est recouverte d'une nappe bleue nuit assortie aux rideaux, attachés pour le moment, et aux housses de fauteuils. Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes sont assis autour de la table dans un joyeux brouhaha, je prends discrètement place au bout de la table sur la droite. A la place où je me suis assis, Draco qui s'assoira au bout opposé de la table ne pourra que m'apercevoir, c'est parfait. Je veux me faire discret.

« Bienvenue chers amis et collègues, je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir pu vous libérez aujourd'hui. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir chez moi. Je vous ai tous appelés pour vous parler de mon nouveau projet. Alors je vous propose de vous expliquer mon idée de la manière la plus simple possible. Ensuite, je répondrai aux éventuelles questions avec plaisir. Cela vous semble-t-il bien ? »

Tout autour de la table des hochements de tête répondent à Draco. Dès qu'il a fait son entrée pourtant simple et discrète, tous les invités se sont tu, impatients d'entendre ce qu'il avait à proposer. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait choisi une tenue décontractée qui augmentait encore l'aura de confiance en lui qui se dégageait du personnage. Un jean bien ajusté et une chemise blanche, tout simplement. Si seulement je pouvais être si beau en enfilant simplement un jean et une chemise...

« Bien. Alors, je voudrais créer un endroit inédit dans le monde de la magie. Un endroit où tous les sorciers pourraient aller et se sentir eux-mêmes, acceptés. Un endroit divertissant où des rencontres se feraient dans le respect de chacun. J'ai le projet de créer un bar ouvert à tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières et sa spécificité serait que dans ce bar, les sorciers et sorcières homosexuels, bisexuels, trans genres et hétérosexuels seraient libres de se rencontrer. »

Je n'en reviens pas... Et je ne suis pas le seul, le brouhaha a repris et même plus fort qu'avant. Draco l'interrompt en levant la main et poursuit son exposé sur son projet. Il veut créer cet endroit sur le chemin de traverse, y installer des cheminées reliées au réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Il a même réfléchis à des partenariats avec _Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux_ en terme de filtres d'amour et autres accessoires, avec _Les trois Balais_ en terme de boissons. Il envisage même un coin avec des tests psychologiques et des psychomages à disposition des jeunes adultes qui se poseraient des questions.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de subsides pour démarrer ce projet et de l'accord du Ministère mais de ce côté, Mr Potter ici présent s'occupe de mon évaluation donc ça dépend de lui. »

Pour rester discret, c'est un peu raté... Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi et des murmures auxquels je suis habitué s'élèvent.

Draco reprend la parole et demande poliment à toutes les personnes intéressées ou en faveur de son projet d'appuyer sur le bouton vert à côté de la porte en sortant et à celles qui ne le sont pas de ne pas y toucher. Puis les sorciers et sorcières autour de moi se lèvent, la plupart se précipitent vers Malefoy pour lui poser des questions, d'autres s'en vont directement après être passées près du bouton. Je reste assis et je relis mes notes, perdu dans mes pensées.

**Des réactions sur le projet de Malefoy? Des critiques sur mon écriture? Des questions pour la suite? N'hésitez pas! :) Chaque message me fait plaisir!**


	17. Amitié possible?

Ça fait maintenant presque une heure que le Serpentard est pris d'assaut par ses futurs collaborateurs et il a l'air de chercher un moyen de se sortir de là. Je me fraye un chemin vers lui et profite des regards curieux et du court silence qui suit mon arrivée pour dire très clairement :

« Messieurs, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Malefoy à propos de son futur partenariat avec le Ministère. Je vais donc vous l'emprunter dès que vous aurez terminé votre conversation. »

« Oh mais nous avions fini ! Au revoir Mr Malefoy, je vous enverrai un hibou pour nous organiser une rencontre. » répond un sorcier grassouillet qui me fait pensez à mon oncle Vernon.

« Merci infiniment ! Je suis sûre qu'il vous répondra avec plaisir! Au revoir ! » Je complétai ma phrase d'un sourire commercial et d'un faux regard bienveillant. Le sorcier et ses assistants disparaissent par la porte de la salle de réunion, à présent vide. Je me tourne ensuite vers Malefoy.

« Wow ! Finalement peut être me seras-tu utile Potter ! Si tu sais me refaire ce coup là, je t'engage direct... Je n'en pouvais plus, il m'inondait d'anecdotes plus clichées les unes que les autres sur les gays et ce qu'il en savait... C'est-à-dire très peu. »

« Content d'avoir pu t'être utile, Malefoy. »

« Bon, on est pas encore couchés, l'balafré ! Tu vas encore pouvoir m'être utile, je dois lire les votes magiques, envoyer à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés les contrats prévus après les avoir vérifié,... » J'ai grimacé au vieux surnom mais en fait, ça me rappelle nos joutes verbales de Poudlard et me fait frissonner.

Nous avons ensuite vérifié chaque contrat avant de l'envoyer à la personne concernée et intéressée. Ça nous a pris une bonne heure. Pour passer le temps et pour observer les réactions de Draco, j'abordai le sujet du serviteur.

« J'ai pu remarqué ton maître de maison, ne devrais-tu pas être contre cette forme d'esclavagisme, selon les valeurs que tu revendiques dans ton dossier ? »

« J'ai essayé de dissuader Oscar de travailler ici, au Manoir. Mais il a refusé, il travaille ici depuis qu'il a arrêté ses études. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dehors donc je le paye un salaire plus que suffisant et il habite dans une des chambres d'ami. Et puis, je me sens un peu moins seul grâce à lui même si il est très discret. Sans compter qu'entretenir cette bâtisse, c'est du travail ! »

« Mouais... En tout cas, en parlant de cet endroit, tu as vraiment magnifiquement arrangé ça ! Je suis impressionné, ça a dû te coûter en main d'œuvre toutes ces rénovations et ces changements ! »

« Merci du compliment... Mais en fait, ça ne m'a rien coûté en main d'œuvre puisque j'ai tout rénové moi même. » Là, j'étais carrément abasourdi !

« Alors comme ça, Draco Malefoy sait mettre la main à la pâte, ce n'est pas qu'un bourge qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Waw ! » Oups ! Ça m'a échappé... J'ai trop pris la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qu'il me passe directement par la tête quand c'est quelque chose de négatif à propos d'un serpentard, surtout de Malefoy... Ron serait fier de moi...

Je décide d'assumer ma bêtise et je regarde le blond froncer les sourcils partagé entre amusement et retenue professionnelle. Progressivement les sourcils de Malefoy qui formaient une sorte de v plus ou moins comme ça : \ / se transformèrent en un petit M comme ceci : ^^ . Et il éclata de rire, un rire franc et assuré qui résonna comme une musique dans la grande pièce de réunion presque vide. Il me fut impossible de ne pas rire avec lui, c'était tellement drôle d'un coup ! Je n'arrivais plus à me ravoir et lui non plus. Il nous fallut presque 10 minutes pour retrouver un peu de contenance. Ensuite nous continuâmes de parler comme deux vieilles connaissances. Je n'en revenais pas du changement de Malefoy... Ce n'était pas du tout le même qu'au restaurant ! Ce Malefoy-ci avait l'air bien dans sa peau, il était drôle, toujours sensible sur quelques points mais il arrivait à en rire. J'observe son visage pendant qu'il sourit à un de mes bêtes jeux de mots. Je peux voir si je me concentre, de futures rides presque imperceptibles se former au coin de ses yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Ce n'est pas le Malefoy de mes fantasmes sexuels les plus refoulés devant moi mais un Malefoy avec qui je pourrais partager ma vie si il était gay... Mais la question ne se pose pas. Un nuage passe au-dessus de mon front pendant quelques secondes à ce souvenir, à ces désillusions.

« Oh non ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Il t'est impossible de transplaner depuis 10 minutes ! Une protection automatique se forme autour du Manoir à minuit. Et il est 00:10... Si tu veux, je peux exceptionnellement réveiller Oscar et lui demander de te conduire chez toi ou au moins assez loin d'ici pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi... »

« Je ne veux pas le déranger... Je pourrais aussi rester ici, non ? Tu as de nombreuses chambres pour les invités et comme ça je serais déjà avec toi pour demain matin, le deuxième jour d'observation. Enfin... Je ne veux pas m'imposer non plus. »

« Non, tu as raison, suis-moi que je te montre ta chambre ! »

**Ne me trucidez pas s'il vous plait! Le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps! ;) Hésitez pas à commenter! **


	18. Nuit agitée

Je suis Malefoy dans un couloir du Manoir. Je dois avouer que malgré toutes les restaurations possible, cet endroit sera toujours plein de mauvais souvenirs pour moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Draco s'arrête devant une grande porte noire, l'ouvre puis me tient la porte pour que je découvre la pièce.

Je suis soufflé... C'est une grande chambre, un énorme lit aux couvertures noires trône au milieu, autour de lui, quelques meubles classes et indispensables : une garde-robe immense, deux petites tables de nuit laquées noires de part et d'autre du lit, un divan noir élégant et assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse y dormir confortablement et un grand coffre noir au pieds du lit. La moquette est noire et les murs sont bleus nuits. Le plafonnier donne une légère mais suffisante lumière bleue. C'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vu... Une porte orne le mur d'en face, sûrement un accès à une salle de bain, je vérifierai plus tard.

« Voilà, c'est la plus grande chambre d'amis que j'ai, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras à l'aise... Il y a des pyjamas de toutes les tailles possible dans la garde-robe. Si tu as un problème, crie ou tape légèrement sur ce mur, je suis dans la chambre juste à côté. La salle de bain est à ta disposition et je te prêterai des vêtements ou je t'en ferais acheter pour demain, comme tu préfères. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi à 8h30, bonsoir et merci pour ton aide. »

« Merci beaucoup, je préfère t'emprunter des vêtements si tu veux bien, je serais mal à l'aise que tu m'en achètes... Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir m'héberger et bonne nuit ! »

Je regarde Draco avec toute l'attention qu'il me reste, fatigue oblige, encore quelques secondes, la lumière bleue de la chambre détend un peu ses traits tellement tendus à l'ordinaire. Il est vraiment très très beau, il fait demie-tour et entre dans sa chambre, il n'a pas menti, c'est la porte juste à côté. C'est bizarre, je devrais sûrement être angoissé de dormir dans le Manoir Malefoy surtout avec un Malefoy dans la chambre d'à côté mais je suis plutôt content qu'il dorme juste à côté... Cet endroit me donne quand même toujours la chair de poule et même en étant dans cette chambre magnifique, dont je referme la porte à l'instant, j'entends encore les cris d'Hermione et je revois la tête défaite de Ron dans la cave, son inquiétude, quand je ferme les yeux... Je rouvre les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose.

Je me dirige vers la garde-robe pour me changer, je tire sur le premier tiroir que je vois, à l'intérieur, une collection impressionnante de hauts de pyjamas en satin noir est rangée impeccablement. Je ne mets jamais de haut de pyjama, je décide donc d'essayer le tiroir juste en-dessous, bingo ! Celui-là est plein de bas de pyjama en satin noir, je cherche ma taille, dérangeant par la même occasion tout le tiroir. Je tombe enfin sur ma taille, je le dépose sur le lit et me déshabille en me disant avec un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru quelqu'un qui m'aurait dit que j'allais dormir chez Draco Malefoy dans un de ses pyjamas il y a un mois. Je suis torse nu, il ne me reste que mon caleçon, j'enfile le bas de pyjama et décide d'aller m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je pousse donc la porte de la salle de bain, elle est aussi belle que la chambre et tout reste dans le même thème, les murs sont bleu nuit et le mobilier noir, sauf évidemment l'énorme miroir en pied posé dans un coin de la pièce (qui est aussi grande que la chambre...). Je m'avance vers celui-ci et observe mon reflet, je vois un jeune homme simple mais beau, étrange car d'habitude je ne me trouve pas spécialement beau, mais la lumière bleue fait ressortir un côté plus sombre de moi que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir... Le pantalon de pyjama tombe parfaitement sur mes hanches, mon torse semble plus dessiné qu'il ne l'est en réalité ou peut être est-ce l'inverse, mais la lumière bleue révèle aussi quelques cicatrices que la lutte contre Voldemort m'a laissée, ça me donne un certain « cachet » mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'elles fassent partie de moi, c'est une trace du passage de la magie noire en moi. Je soupire et passe la main dans mes cheveux en bataille puis détourne le regard. Je vais éteindre la lumière, sors de la salle de bain, m'installe dans mon lit et éteins aussi dans la chambre.

Woh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je reste bouche-bée... Le plafond de la chambre, totalement normal il y a quelques minutes, vient de se transformer complètement ! Il ressemble étrangement au plafond enchanté de la grande salle de Poudlard en fait... Je peux y voir le ciel, ce qui donne l'impression que je dors dehors, au milieu des étoiles, je suis sous le charme ! Et encore plus quand j'aperçois une étoile filante... Je reste quelques minutes comme ça, à me sentir tout petit par rapport à l'immensité du reste du monde, ça m'effraye mais en même temps, cette ambiance est apaisante... Je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, c'est en sueur et paniqué, je revivais les souvenirs que j'avais dans ce Manoir d'une manière tellement réaliste que j'y croyais. Que j'avais oublié que Voldemort n'était plus une menace, qu'Hermione ne se faisait plus torturer juste au dessus de ma tête, que Queudver n'était pas mort juste à côté de moi et d'un Ron inquiet mais déterminé et que Dobby n'avait pas encore laissé sa vie pour nous. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, de me rappeler de Ron et d'Hermione heureux à présent dans leur appartement, en train de dormir calmement, de me souvenir que ce Manoir n'est plus ce qu'il était, que Voldemort ne peut plus me hanter que dans mes souvenirs, mais c'est dur, comme toujours... Chaque nuit, c'est pareil, j'aimerais tellement dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves ! Mais les potions qui le permette sont addictives et je sais que si j'en prends une fois, je voudrais en prendre tous les jours et les effets secondaires de ces addictions ne sont pas négligeables. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour essayer de la ralentir mais une autre respiration m'empêche de me concentrer sur la mienne. Sur mes gardes, je panique et attrape le plus doucement possible ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit avant d'allumer, le coeur battant le lumière.

« Rmmmmh... Pas ... Lumière ! » Mon coeur ralentit petit à petit et je re-dépose ma baguette sur la table de nuit, j'éteins la lumière du plafonnier vite remplacée par celle des étoiles. Je chuchote :

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé ? » La voix ensommeillée de Draco me répond :

« T'criais dans ton sommeil... 'lors chuis v'nu voir. C'tait juste un mauvais rêve mais j'voulais pas t'laisser 'lors chuis resté ici, puis, j'me suis endormi, trop fatigué... »

« Ah okay... Tu m'a fait peur ! Désolée, mes nuits sont souvent agitées et il n'y a que la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qui dorme avec moi qui me calme... Et puis, je pense que ce lieu et les souvenirs que j'y garde y sont pour quelque chose... »

« Moi, j'veux juste dormir... Nuit courte... Boulot demain... Et tes cris, mauvais pour les affaires ! Donc, j'arrive... » Je ne réalisais pas ce que ces derniers mots voulaient dire jusqu'à ce que deux secondes plus tard, je sente le matelas bouger sous le poids d'un deuxième corps.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Tu... » J'étais abasourdi, Malefoy ? Dormir avec moi ?

« Chuuuuuut Potter... Sommeil... » Ben ben... Apparemment oui...

La respiration de Malefoy ne tarde pas à s'apaiser, il s'endort juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour que j'arrive à m'endormir aussi facilement... J'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement... Et cette réflexion s'avère encore plus difficile quand Draco, dans son sommeil, m'entoure de ses bras et se colle contre mon dos. Je me fige puis après quelques minutes, je me détends et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes...

**J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long (une demande deTrafdelux ;) ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, dites moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs ou plus courts ! Bisous **


	19. Réveil

Je garde les yeux fermés mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu les 4 coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui m'ont réveillés.

« Moui ? » dis je d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Monsieur m'envoie vous dire que le déjeuner est servi et qu'il vous attend dans la salle à manger. »

« Merci Oscar. »

Le bruit de pas qui s 'éloignent me répond. Bon, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et reste émerveillé devant le ciel argenté, pourpre et rosé agrémenté d'un peu de brume qui me surplombe. Je reste quelques minutes à le contempler en repensant au rêve étrange que j'ai fait cette nuit... Malefoy qui s'endormait en me prenant dans ses bras pour me rassurer, un beau rêve ! Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, mais un point de couleur verte qui ne se trouvait pas là hier attire mon attention. Je découvre alors un tas de vêtements pliés et repassés accompagnés d'un mot :

« J'espère que c'est ta taille et que la deuxième partie de ta nuit fut moins agitée.

PS : Rassure toi, je n'ai rien acheté, disons que j'ai une garde-robe bien trop remplie.

M.»

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... En plus de ça, Malefoy m'a choisi des vêtements ! Je découvre une chemise verte assortie à mes yeux, à ma taille et de grande qualité, un jeans qui me va à la perfection, des chaussettes noires et un caleçon noir, simple mais d'une grande marque. Je décide de ne pas bouleverser mes habitudes et de déjeuner en pyjama. Après tout, ces vêtements ne vont pas bouger, et puis, j'aime mon pantalon de pyjama emprunté ! De plus, peut être que si je descend à moitié nu, ça énervera légèrement Malefoy et je retrouverai le serpentard que je connais.

Je descend l'escalier et entend une conversation qui a l'air animée... Je me dirige vers la source des bruits sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Ca y est ! Je me mords déjà les doigts par rapport à cette nuit, et là, ça ne s'arrange pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de laisser un mot dans la chambre de Potter ? Je baisse ma garde, je n'aime pas ça, et je devrais faire plus attention! Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire ! Heureusement que je me suis réveillé plus tôt que lui, parce que me retrouver dans le lit de l'élu avec une érection plus que manifeste, aurait été bien pire ! J'aurais du le laisser hurler, voilà ! Le pire, c'est que je n'avais plus dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps... Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco ! Arrête de réfléchir. Reprends-toi, mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que Blaise te dirait de faire ? Il te dirait que t'as été un peu moins couillon en laissant un mot et en dormant avec lui mais que tu aurais du tenter quelque chose et rester jusqu'à son réveil dans son lit. Donc, tu penses à l'inverse ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour le mot et la nuit mais tu peux encore te montrer exécrable... Oui, voilà ! Merde ! Du bruit... Ca doit être lui. Je dépose les derniers petits trucs sur la table du déjeuner et me concentre sur cette activité plutôt que de penser à Harry dans la chemise verte que je lui ai trouvé. Je relève, à contrecoeur, la tête vers les bruits de pas que j'ai entendu et me retrouve nez à nez (ou presque) avec Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,toi ? »

« Bah ! Merci pour l'acceuil ! T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Tu crois pas si bien dire...

« Disons que je ne t'attendais pas. Je répète ma question ou tu t'en souviens ? »

« Eh ben ! T'es pas d'bonne toi ! J'venais t'amener _La Gazette. _Il y a un article sur toi. » Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à Zabini, un énorme bruit de porcelaine brisée attire notre attention.

« Oups ! »

* * *

Oups ? Tu trouves que ça à dire, toi ? Crétin ! Deux paires d'yeux me scrutent. Je ne m'attendais pas à un public aussi large, ni à casser ce vase plutôt moche et vachement imposant. En tout cas, en approche furtive, t'es une vraie courge, Potter ! Je regarde mes pieds, honteusement et tente de me faire tout petit.

Un grand éclat de rire me fait relever les yeux vers les deux amis se trouvant dans la cuisine. Heureusement que Blaise est bon public... Malefoy, lui, passée la surprise du bruit, sourit en me regardant et en écoutant le grand rire franc et communicatif de son ami. Puis s'adresse à moi avant d'éclater de rire, lui aussi :

« Eh bien Potter ! Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je détestais ce vase plus que tout ! Un souvenir de ma tante ! »

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mon visage dès le rire de Malefoy se fait entendre... Ce rire sonne tellement bien ! Comment ne l'avais je pas remarqué à Poudlard ? Surement parce que quand j'entendais Malefoy rire, on pouvait plutôt s'accorder sur le fait que c'était un ricanement désagréable et pas un rire franc et joyeux comme maintenant... J'ai presque envie de me féliciter pour cette entrée plus ou moins réussie...

Le fou rire de Blaise et Draco se calme petit à petit , et au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, les deux amis changent d'expression. Blaise m'observe d'un air intéressé et interrogateur et Malefoy écarquille petit à petit les yeux quand il se rend compte de la situation. Je me demande soudainement comment expliquer cette situation plutôt étrange. Trouver l'ex-ennemi de Malefoy à moitié habillé dans sa cuisine un matin doit sembler légèrement bizarre à Blaise. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, dépose le journal sur la table d'un air parfaitement naturel et lance :

« Bon, je ne m'attarde pas, je te souhaite une bonne journée Harry, merci pour le fou rire ! Et à plus tard, Dray. » je réponds tout naturellement aussi :

« Salut Blaise et derien ! » Malefoy lui se contente d'un léger hochement de tête froid envers son ami, il sait qu'il va lui devoir des explications, j'imagine. Mais il faut que j'arrête avec ça ! Draco n'est pas gay, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois à moitié nu dans sa maison, le matin ? Il lui dira sûrement la vérité, que j'ai du rester à cause de la protection magique, et c'est tout ! Blaise partit, Draco me reluque des pieds à la tête d'un air dédaigneux et me siffle entre ses dents :

« Dis, Potter, tu sais à quoi ça sert les vêtements ? » Aaaaah ! Le Draco que je connais ! Ça faisait un bail !

« Ouais... Mais j'voyais pas l'intérêt d'en mettre pour déjeuner, et puis, j'avais chaud. » Je me sers et commence à beurrer un toast, je ne vois donc pas le regard que Malefoy me lance. Je l'imagine énervé et pas excité comme il l'a été pendant quelques infimes secondes, avant que le serpentard ne reprenne le contrôle sur lui.

« Pas l'intérêt ? Et le côté peu professionnel de la situation, tu le vois ? » Là, il faut admettre qu'il n'a pas tord, mais...

« Et dormir avec son superviseur, tu trouves ça professionnel, toi ? » Et merde ! Ça m'a échappé... Je lève timidement la tête vers Malefoy, en rougissant.

« Par Merlin, Potter ! » Draco a l'air moitié-gêné et moitié-amusé de ma répartie irréfléchie, j'en profite pour changer de conversation...

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu au programme aujourd'hui ? » Draco reprend son sérieux mais conserve un sourire en coin que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il est irrésistible... Harry ! Reste professionnel !

« Ce matin, on doit rencontrer des représentants de la CMSH... » Devant mon air interrogatif, le serpentard soupire et poursuit « C'est la Communauté Magique des Sorcier(e)s Homophiles, l'équivalent de la communauté lgbt chez les moldus, quoi. On va leur présenter le projet et leur donner des questionnaires à remplir pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent et ce que leurs membres, qui pourront donner leurs avis en restant anonymes, en pensent aussi. »

« D'accord, et cette après-midi ? »

« Malheureusement, une conférence de presse s'impose, pour éviter que _La Gazette_ ne raconte n'importe quoi et ne discrédite mon projet. L'entrefilet de ce matin n'est pas très grave puisqu'il n'est fait que de suppositions mais je ne veux pas que Skeeter s'en mêle... » J'ai fini de manger et lui aussi, je me lève de table et répond :

« Je vois. Je vais m'habiller, dans combien de temps démarrons-nous ? »

« Dans une heure. Nous transplanerons. » Je grimace mais acquiesce et me dirige vers ma chambre. Draco a l'air de vraiment tenir à ce projet, et pas seulement pour se faire ré-habiliter, je le sens... Il est vraiment investi, sans doute grâce à Léo...

**Désolée pour ce long retard, mon ordinateur a planté et était en réparation, mais je l'ai récupéré comme neuf! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisouuus! **


	20. Jouer ou fuir

Une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre... La salle de bain de la chambre d'ami de Malefoy était magique ! Les produits s'adaptaient directement à tes besoins, j'héritais donc d'un shampooing anti mèches rebelles, d'un gel douche d'une marque inconnue, un produit magique vu que le mannequin sur le flacon bougeait et me fit même un clin d'oeil ! Je sorti de cette salle de bain, frais, requinqué et me dépêcha de m'habiller avec les vêtements choisis par Draco. Ils sentaient son parfum, un mélange d'abricot, une senteur douce, de menthe, une odeur plus piquante, aggressive mais radoucie par une note de basilic fraichement coupé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de respirer discrètement ce parfum en me remémorant le sourire en coin que Draco avait eu plus tôt ce matin et la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, cette nuit... Aouch ! Les claques psychologiques que je me donne à moi-même sont un peu trop violentes parfois !

Je me regarde en coup de vent dans le miroir pour vérifier que rien ne dépasse avant de partir superviser ma deuxième journée de stage avec Malefoy. Rien ne dépasse, mes cheveux sont plus ou moins corrects, pour une fois. Ça me donne l'air plus adulte, moins gamin qui a oublié de se coiffer le matin. La chemise verte me va vraiment bien, ça met mes yeux en valeur et fait ressortir légèrement la couleur rosée de mes pomettes que d'habitude je ne supporte pas. Le jeans est bien coupé et à ma taille. Je me retiens de penser au caleçon, je dois être prêt dans 5 minutes, je n'ai pas le temps de fantasmer, ça m'apprendra à traîner sous la douche ! Je reprend mes affaires et scrute la chambre une dernière fois pour vérifier que j'ai bien tout et que tout soit bien remis en ordre. Tout a l'air ok. Je referme la porte derrière moi et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

En bas de ceux-ci, m'attendent Oscar et Malefoy. Ce dernier a mis la même chose qu'hier soir à la réunion, un jeans tout simple et une chemise blanche sauf qu'il a agrémenté cet ensemble d'une veste de costume grise assortie à ses yeux et de chaussures en daim légèremet plus foncées que la veste. Oscar me tend une veste de costume noire assortie avec mes chaussures aussi. Malefoy m'a à peine effleuré du regard. Vive l'ambiance ! Ça promet ! J'enfile la veste noire et me place à gauche de Draco. Je sais que c'est bête à dire mais depuis cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas touché et rien que savoir que je vais devoir transplaner avec lui, je sens déjà mon estomac se tordre... Oscar est parti, nous laissant seul. Apparemment, Draco a les yeux fermés, il respire profondément et se concentre (je me souviens qu'il n'était effectivement pas un as en transplanage). Après quelques minutes, il relève la tête me regarde et me briefe :

« Alors, Potter, que ça soit clair, tu viens avec moi en temps qu'observateur externe. Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer un seul son. Nous allons transplaner vers le CMSH, comme tu ne sais pas où c'est, nous allons utiliser le transplanage d'escorte. Je te préviens, je déteste ça. Reste bien accroché à moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des morceaux du survivant démantibulé. Ok pour tout ? Le silence et le transplanage ? » Je l'observe avec sérieux et reste professionnel tout en ironisant légèrement en répondant :

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy. » Mes crampes à l'estomac ont été refroidies d'un coup.

« Bien, allons-y ! » J'attends, la tête dans la lune, la sensation de crochet au ventre qui me prend à chaque fois que je transplane.

...

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Prends mon bras ! » Ah oui... Son bras... Je reprends légèrement mes esprits et attrape le bras de Malefoy sans un commentaire. Je n'en pense pas moins. Ce serpent qui se montre comme un hôte plus qu'agréable la veille, la nuit et au petit déjeuner et qui redevient froid et distant l'instant d'après. Décidément, comprendre Malefoy ne va pas être facile.

J'étais tellement concentré sur le comportement étrange de l'autre cloche que je n'ai presque pas ressenti la sensation désagréable qui d'ordinaire me retourne l'estomac.

Je lâche le bras de Malefoy dès que mes pieds touchent le sol. Nous sommes dans une petite ruelle vide, un cul-de-sac propice au transplanage, dans une grande ville moldue. Le blond à ma gauche, respire profondément, lisse son col dans un geste machinal qui prouve un certain souci du détail et de la perfection, sors un joli sourire poli sur son faciés d'ange et disparait de mon champ de vision dans la rue à droite.

Je lui emboite le pas, nous sommes en plein Camden, ce quartier qui ne dort jamais, fourmille autour de nous, les moldus s'affairent, comme à leur habitude. La plupart sont des passants ou des touristes, pour ceux qui restent, des commercants, des vendeurs, des baratineurs... Ce quartier est vraiment typique de Londres et en même temps, on a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde quand on y débarque. Ici, les gothiques se promènent pour acheter leurs nouveaux accessoires, les nostalgiques d'une époque qu'ils n'ont pas connue viennent dans les boutiques vintage, les restaurateurs thailandais te font goûter des morceaux de poulets tous les deux mètres, ici, les vendeurs discutent des prix et si tu es doué tu peux faire baisser d'une moitié ce que tu veux acheter, ici, les gens n'ont pas peur de montrer qui ils sont, les artistes s'expriment librement, que ça soit par la musique, la peinture, la craie sur le trottoir, la vente de cd qui se fait de la main à la main de l'artiste à l'acheteur, directement. J'adore ce quartier et je crois comprendre pourquoi le CMSH l'a choisi pour y implanter son quartier général, nous venons de croiser un groupe de sorciers pas très discret mais qui, en même temps, se font dans le décor du quartier. Parce qu'ici, porter une cape, n'est pas excentrique et digne d'intérêt comme tenue.

Je suis mon guide, il se fraye un chemin facilement parmis les échoppes, il faut dire qu'il a cette aura qu'il avait aussi à Poudlard qui dit aux autres « je suis bien plus important que toi et ta vie misérable alors écarte toi ». Les filles moldus qui le croisent ne peuvent s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, derrière lui, j'ai quasi l'air invisible. Moi qui ait cherché à me faire le plus discret possible pendant une bonne partie de ma vie... Malefoy vient de s'arrêter devant un mur dans une ruelle vide, le mur est plein de tags très colorés. Le tag devant lequel se trouve Malefoy représente deux hommes nus enlacés, seuls, autour d'eux, le vide, un grand ciel étoilé. Le dessin est vraiment magnifique, si je retrouve le tagueur je lui demande de rendre le mur de ma chambre aussi beau ! Je reste silencieux et tourne mon attention vers mon « client » celui-ci murmure tellement bas que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu l'entendre :

« Je respecte l'intégrité et la liberté de tous les êtres moldus et non-moldus et m'engage à faire preuve d'une tolérance et d'une ouverture d'esprit à toute épreuve. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre Malefoy dire une telle phrase ! Je reste pourtant silencieux, muet comme une tombe même si dans ma tête, on peut presque entendre des rouages tourner.

Je regarde le tag s'animer quelques secondes, je jurerai avoir vu un des deux hommes me faire un clin d'oeil... Les contours d'une porte apparaissent sous les deux corps, Malefoy pousse sur celle-ci délicatement, elle s'ouvre et je m'engouffre à sa suite dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Jusque là, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de Potter, je suis presque étonné, être silencieux doit être vraiment dur pour lui ! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses neurones se transmettrent des signaux électriques, ça m'aide à garder mon sourire de diplomate. Je suis tendu depuis ce matin, après le déjeuner, je me suis rendu compte qu'amener Potter avec moi au CMSH était dangereux, si je croisais un ex-partenaire là-bas, l'élu saurait, même si, dans un sens, je sais que ça arrivera un jour. Je me montre donc froid et distant parce que je suis stressé et j'avoue, je redoute un peu ce rendez-vous.

J'arrive à l'accueil, une jolie sorcière (sûrement une fille de Beauxbatons, j'ai l'œil pour repérer la beauté des gens et si elle avait été à Poudlard, je l'aurais remarquée) nous fait un beau sourire et dit d'une voix chantée avec un fort accent français (je ne me suis donc pas trompé) :

« Bienvenue messieurrrs, vous êtes attendu par le conseil générrral, deuxième étage. Voici vos badges d'accès. La CMSH est fièrrre de vous rrrecevoirrr, bonne journée ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Lara. » Elle rougit à cause du ton séduisant que j'ai pris et du clin d'oeil discret que je viens de lui faire.

J'entends Potter étouffer un grognement derrière moi, n'importe qui ne connaissant pas le balafré n'aurait pas reconnu ce son, n'y aurait même pas prêté attention. Je souris intérieurement. Je sais qu'il grogne parce qu'il ne me trouve pas professionnel alors que je lui demande de l'être.

* * *

Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend, lui ? Il va pas s'y remettre quand même ! La fille du Koya, puis cette fille là... Je savais que Malefoy était un grand séducteur, même si, apparemment, personne n'avait encore réussi à l'apprivoiser pour un bout de temps plus long qu'une nuit (ou devrais-je dire, plus long qu'un vidage de couilles, ça serait plus correct) mais il pourrait rester professionnel quand même ! Je le suis, et pas seulement dans le sens ou je marche derrière lui, je le suis aussi avec un regard désapprobateur et une expression maussade.

Nous entrons dans un grand ascenseur vide. Les portes se referment sur nous.

« Pas un mot, Potter, quoi qu'il se dise. Sauf si bien sûr, on s'adresse directement à toi. J'ai ta parole ?» Je hoche la tête. La fouine blonde a vu mon mouvement d'approbation, je le sais. L'ascenseur est recouvert de miroirs. J'en profite pour nous observer. Malefoy est plus que beau, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, ses cheveux blonds lui donnent un air irréel de dieu grec. A côté de lui, j'ai l'air banal, bien foutu, mais banal. J'observe les traits de son visage, il est tendu, oui, il l'est toujours, mais là, c'est différent. Si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais, je ne l'aurais même pas vu tellement c'est presque imperceptible.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un hall d'un blanc immaculé, Malefoy y entre, d'une démarche plus raide que la démarche intensément fluide à laquelle je suis habitué. Il est bel et bien tendu, je dirais même stressé. Qu'est-ce qui peut le stresser autant ? Ce rendez-vous est important, ok, mais il croit en son projet, donc ça devrais bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal...

Le blond se place devant la seule porte du hall, sort sa baguette, la présente devant une sorte de détecteur, la récupère et se reconstruit un sourire. La porte s'ouvre.

« Entrez Monsieur Malefoy ! » Je le suis dans la salle, c'est une petite salle de réunion chaleureuse, au centre se trouve une table ronde autour de laquelle sont assis 5 personnes : une sorcière au cheveux roses, une jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtain, un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année, que j'ai déjà vu quelque part, un grand sorcier black et... Cormac McLaggen.

Cormac, ce débile que j'ai eu l'idiotie de prendre comme batteur pour remplacer Ron et qui nous avait fait perdre un match contre Poufsouffle. Cormac, bi ou gay ? En y réfléchissant, tant qu'il est au-dessus, parce que c'est clair que c'est lui qui serait dominant dans toutes les situations, il se sent tellement supérieur aux autres, dans tous les domaines... Il est devenu vraiment trop musclé à mon goût en tout cas. Il faudra que je raconte ça à Ron, lui qui déteste Cormac !

Ce dernier m'adresse un sourire hésitant, je lui fait un signe de la tête.

Malefoy a l'air légèrement plus détendu. Il présente son projet, distribue les questionnaires et puis il répond à quelques questions.

L'une d'entre elle me fait tiquer : « Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi vous intéressez vous particulièrement au bien-être de la population magique homosexuelle ? Je veux dire que, ce projet me semble particulièrement risqué et ambitieux, il est vrai que le sujet des relations entre deux sorciers/sorcières du même sexe est encore particulièrement tabou en Angleterre. Pourquoi prenez vous ce risque, quelles sont vos raisons personnelles ? »

« J'ai un ami proche qui se trouve être gay et il m'a raconté par quel questionnement il était passé à l'adolescence, quelles difficultés il avait traversé... Et le fait qu'il n'existe aucun endroit où deux personnes dans le même cas, qui partagent les mêmes questionnement et qui doivent passer par les mêmes épreuves, puissent se rencontrer dans une ambiance détendue m'a frappé. C'est le but de ce projet ! »

Ensuite, le sorcier le plus âgé se lève, serre la main de Malefoy et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Merci Monsieur Malefoy, nous ferons tout pour vous aider dans votre projet et le voir aboutir. Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à en faire un succès ! La communauté magique a bien besoin de jeunes gens comme vous. » Je dois avouer que la présentation du blond avait été bien préparée et qu'on sentait vraiment qu'il voulait donner de son temps et de sa personne dans le projet.

Ensuite, le sorcier s'adresse directement à moi :

« Pensez-vous que ce projet ait quelques chances d'être accepté par le Ministère de la Magie, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Et bien... Je ne vois pas d'objection au projet de mon 'client' pour l'instant, je vous l'avoue. Donc pourquoi pas ! »

Il me serre la main à moi aussi et rajoute :

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que représenterai l'existence d'un tel endroit pour beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Monsieur Potter. »

Je sens le regard de Malefoy sur moi, il parle avec la jolie sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains un peu plus loin, je veux aller l'attendre dans le hall, je refuse de rester planté là à le regarder draguer. Mais je sens une pression désagréable et innatendue sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec McLaggen.

« Salut Harry ! » Je grommelle :

« Salut Cormac. »

« Ça fait un bail ! Quelle est ton implication dans ce projet ? »

« Je dois superviser Monsieur Malefoy, au nom du Ministère. »

« Ah ! Je pensais que peut être... Tu étais personnellement concerné par son idée... Que tu avais peut être changé de bord... » J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, est-ce qu'il me drague ?

« En tout cas, si c'était le cas ou que tu voulais des infos supplémentaires sur ce dossier, hésite pas, contacte-moi ! » Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je prends la carte que me tend McLaggen d'un geste automatique. Une voix traînante répond à ma place à McLaggen sur un ton ironique :

« Je suis sûr qu'il te contactera, McLaggen. En attendant, une conférence de presse nous attends. Je te l'emprunte. » McLaggen est pris au dépourvu et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Malefoy et moi sommes déjà dans l'ascenseur.

« Prends mon bras, on retourne au Manoir. » Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que je sais où est le Manoir et que je n'ai pas besoin du transplanage d'escorte. Je prends le bras que me tend Malefoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans sa salle à manger.

« On peut transplaner à partir de l'intérieur du CMSH une fois qu'on y est entré par la porte principale. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir transplaner directement à l'intérieur du Manoir, d'où le transplanage d'escorte, au cas ou tu te poserais la question. »

« Okay. Je peux parler si tu t'adresses directement à moi ? » Dis-je ironiquement. Malefoy se détend considérablement.

« Bien sûr. Au fait, je crois que tu me dois des remerciements, non ? Je t'ai sauvé de McLaggen. »

« Qui te dis que j'avais besoin ou envie d'être sauvé ? » Malefoy me jauge du regard et répond avec un grand sourire :

« Au pire, tu as sa carte, non ? » Je suis partagé entre l'envie de me cacher sous terre et celle de rire. Je choisis la deuxième solution, moins dramatique et difficile à mettre en oeuvre. C'est de bonne guerre ! Malefoy se met à rire lui aussi. Ça fini de le détendre complètement, il en avait besoin vu son stress du matin !

« J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait ! » On se retourne tous les deux, surpris mais encore hilares.

« Blaise ! Tu mangeras bien avec nous, hein ? » Malefoy a dit ça avec un grand sourire à son meilleur ami légèrement déconcerté, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au Draco qu'il connait.

« Avec plaisir, Dray ! Ça change de l'acceuil de ce matin ! »

« Dray ? » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever.

« C'est le surnom de Draco... » Ce dernier rougit légèrement et fusille du regard son meilleur ami qui prend un air innocent, ça c'est le Draco qu'il connait !

« Je vais résumer, ce matin, tant que c'est frais dans ma mémoire, je vous laisse ! » J'aurais bien voulu en savoir plus sur Malefoy mais je ne veux pas que Zabini se fasse trucider tout de suite et il faut vraiment que je fasse ça au fur et à mesure sinon la masse de travail sera trop grande.

« Okay, on t'appelleras quand le repas sera prêt ! »

* * *

Une fois Potter partit, le grand black se tourne lentement vers son meilleur pote, un sourire mutin au lèvres.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Draco avait très bien compris ce que signifiait le sourire de Blaise et il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de tout déballer aussi facilement.

« Fais pas semblant Draco ! Alors, explique moi ! Te fais pas prier ! » Devant la curiosité de Zabini, Draco était tout-puissant, il aimait bien cette position de supériorité, pire que ça, c'était sa signature. Mais devant la situation présente... Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mijotter son ami. Il se dirige donc vers son salon, s'assied dans son canapé, attend que Blaise se soit assis dans son fauteuil habituel, soupire, puis lâche :

« Potter a dormi ici. Il ne pouvait plus partir à cause de la protection automatique, je lui ai donc prêté la chambre d'ami. Mais au milieu de la nuit, comme il gueulait dans son sommeil, je suis allé dans sa chambre voir ce qu'il avait. Il s'est réveillé, m'a expliqué qu'il faisait souvent des cauchemard et que la seule façon pour lui de dormir bien, c'était de dormir avec quelqu'un. Donc j'ai dormi avec lui. »

Là, son meilleur ami c'était pas foutu de lui, ça c'était de l'info ! Blaise enchaîna néanmoins.

« Et comme tu es le roi des cons, le lendemain matin, tu t'es enfui et tu es venu dans la cuisine pour ne plus y penser et t'occuper les mains. »

« Non, je lui ai laissé un mot. »

« Woooooh ! Quoi ? Le grand Malefoy, spécialiste de l'évitement et de la fuite a assumé pour une fois ? »

« Que voulais tu assumer ? Il s'est rien passé ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es retrouvé dans le lit du grand Harry Potter et que tu n'as rien tenté ? »

« J'étais trop crevé et puis, pour lui, je suis hétéro. »

« Ce sont les excuses les plus pourries que j'ai jamais entendues ! Dis moi au moins que t'as ressenti quelque chose !? » Il pourrait révéler à son meilleur ami à qui il a dit des choses bien pires, qu'il s'était réveillé avec la trique de sa vie et qu'il avait du prendre une longue douche pendant laquelle, oui, il lui était arrivé de penser au balafré. Mais faire ça, voudrait dire qu'il assume son attirance pour Potter et ça, c'était hors de question. Potter était beau : d'accord. Mais il n'était pas différent des autres. Enfin... Il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Que veux tu que j'ai ressenti ? A part du dégout ? C'est de Potter dont on parle, là, Zabini ! »

Eh ben... C'était pas encore gagné, pensa Blaise en soupirant. Malefoy devait choisir : s'impliquer ou ne pas le faire, jouer ou fuir. Il était temps de faire bouger un peu la situation, pensa le black, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

**Cette fois-ci, c'était un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :) ! J'espère que le fait qu'il soit plus long et que les changements de point de vue ne vous ont pas trop perturbés ^^ Je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de Malefoy de temps en temps! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**Bisous ! **


End file.
